BITTER PILL (Indo Trans)
by Chanbaeksky
Summary: [INDO TRANS] Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk tunangannya, sekalipun itu berarti ia harus tidur bersama bosnya, Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK, BAEKYEON. YAOI/BL
1. The Beginning

**BITTER PILL (INDONESIA)**

 **oOo**

Translated by © **ybbaek cbsky**

 **Original Story**

Bitter Pill by Huaner

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1060526/bitter-pill-angst-drama-exo-baekyeol-chanbaek-baekyeon

(spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2015 Huaner

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Pairing(s):

 **CHANBAEK, BAEKYEON**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk tunangannya, sekalipun itu berati ia harus tidur bersama bosnya, Park Chanyeol.

Genre: Cooperate AU, Angst, Drama, SMUT

Rate : NC -17

 **WARNING:**

Dubcon, rough sex, barebacking, orgasm denial, breath play, infidelity, violence, unrealistic depictions of cooperate life and night life in general

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

Saat itu hari mendekati tengah malam, dan ruangan itu diselimuti atmosfir gelap yang pekat. Seorang penyanyi berdiri di tengah panggung, memikat semua pandangan mata. Byun Baekhyun menikmati suasana di bawah lampu sorot, suara lembutnya meluncur melalui tenggorokannya dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi udara sensual itu. Akhir dari lagunya itu meninggalkan audiensnya—pria bisnis yang _overwork_ , dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang mabuk—terdiam, sebelum sebuah auman tepuk tangan (bersama dengan beberapa olokan) memecah keheningan. Menyeringai, Baekhyun hormat ke audiens sebelum menuruni panggung dan membuat jalan ke arah bar, memberi jalan untuk penampil selanjutnya.

Tepat saat ia duduk, Baekhyun merasakan tangan di bahunya. Berputar, Baekhyun berhadapan dengan teman lamanya yang juga pemilik tempat itu, Kim Junmyeon.

"Suho!" Baekhyun berseru. "Syukurlah kau datang. Ke mana saja kau semalaman?"

Suho tertawa kecil. " _My bad_ , ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Big wig hadir untuk _check-up_ tahunan dan pekerjaan pun membanjiriku. _Anyway,_ aku berhasil datang tepat saat kau tampil. Fantastis seperti biasanya, Byun."

Baekhyun menyeringai atas pujian itu. "Tadi itu salah satu pertunjukkan terbaikku. Aku tak tahu; aku hanya benar-benar menikmati malam ini."

" _Well,_ aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang menyadari itu," kata Suho, sebelum mengisyaratkan ke arah melewati bahunya. "Ingat 'Big Wig' yang kubilang tadi?" Baekhyun mengikuti isyarat Suho, berusaha mendapati sosok figur yang duduk di area VIP yang gelap. "Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah investor utama tempat ini dan sangat jarang datang. Dia baru saja mendengarmu bernyanyi dan ia memesanmu _for the entire night._ "

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya "Semalam penuh?"

Suho menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah. "Yep, yang juga berarti tak ada lagi pertunjukan untukmu malam ini. Aku sudah menetapkan Sooyoung untuk mengambil jatahmu. Maaf, Baek. Aku tak bisa menolaknya karna dialah yang mendanai tempat ini."

"Yeah, _whatever._ " Baekhyun menurut, menghiraukan kekecawaannya akan pertunjukkan yang tak bisa ia tampilkan. Penyanyi-penyanyi di tempat itu memiliki jumlah audiens yang sama, dan Suho paham untuk mengkapitalisasi ini dengan memperbolehkan pelanggannya menghabiskan waktu _one-on-one_ bersama penampil favoritnya;tentu dengan pungutan biaya. Baekhyun tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena waktu " _one-on-one_ " hanya berarti minum-minum dan berbicara, dan beberapa pelanggannya memiliki cerita kehidupan yang menarik. Tarif per jamnya juga bukan sesuatu yang dapat dicemooh, dan semakin banyak alkohol ditenggak ke tenggorokan pelanggannya, semakin banyak tip yang ia terima; hanya pelanggan langka yang memiliki ketertarikan dan uang yang begitu banyak untuk memonopoli seorang penyanyi sepanjang malam. Sayangnya, pelanggan-pelanggan ini juga cenderung sulit ditangani—baik karena itu memang timbal balik seharga dengan jumlah uang yang mereka bayarkan, dari alkohol yang mereka telan, ataupun dari campuran keduanya.

Baekhyun segera mengecek makeup _smokey-eye_ nya di cermin samping sebelum berjalan ke arah pelanggannya malam itu. Penyanyi itu terperangah kaget ketika ia melihat pria itu dari dekat. Tak seperti pelanggannya biasanya, pria paruh baya yang mulai membotak, pria ini tinggi dan ramping, dengan wajah yang tampak bagai diukir para dewa. Posturnya yang tegas, rambut hitamnya teratur rapi, dan setelan jas membuatnya lebih menarik. Seluruh sikap pria ini bagai berteriak " _high class"_ —ia tampak tak pantas di sini.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya pria itu—Park Chanyeol dengan seringai, mata besarnya berkilauan di bawah cahaya.

"Err—tidak." Baekhyun terbatuk, dikejutkan dengan suara bass yang dilantunkan dari pria berwajah _baby face_ penuh tipuan. "Kau tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, itu saja."

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak sambil ia merentangkan tangannya di sepanjang area leher di sofa itu, ke arah Baekhyun. "Tak seperti yang kau harapkan? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well,_ " Baekhyun duduk, menatap Chanyeol intens. "Kau tak terlihat seperti pelangganku biasanya. Jauh lebih tampan."

"Itu melegakan!" Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara _boombox_ nya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak memiliki pesaing yang cukup berarti."

Baekhyun merona atas godaan yang begitu jelas. Ia seharusnya tidak meminum minuman tadi dalam sekali teguk. Itu membuat kepalanya berputar.

"Namamu...Baekhyun, seperti yang Suho bilang. Benar? Jadi berapa lama kau telah bekerja di sini, Baekhyun? Aku tak ingat pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya." Tanya Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan ke pelayan terdekat untuk membawakan alkohol lagi.

"Beberapa bulan.. kontrakku sebelumnya baru saja berakhir, dan Suho adalah temanku dari dulu, jadi ia menerimaku ketika salah satu penyanyinya cuti hamil. Awalnya pekerjaan ini hanya untuk sementara, tapi Suho memutuskan untuk menahanku karna tampaknya banyak orang menyukai nyanyianku." Kata Baekhyun, menyesap minuman yang terletak di depannya.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali," kata Chanyeol, menghiraukan minummannya untuk menyusut tangannya perlahan ke atas lutut Baekhyun. "Dengan suaramu, aku tergiur untuk merampasmu dan menjadikanmu salah satu dari kekuasaanku."

"Entah bagaimana, aku pikir bukanlah suaraku yang kau inginkan," goda Baekhyun, membentangkan kakinya sedikit. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan pusing, bagai tersumpal permen kapas. Keduanya benar-benar dekat sekarang, tenggelam di dunianya sendiri.

"Hmm," seringai Chanyeol terbelah menjadi senyuman Chesire, tangannya yang besar merangkak ke atas perlahan dan meremas bagian dalam paha Baekhyun. "Daripada berbicara buruk pada pelangganmu, aku harus menggunakan mulutmu untuk hal lain, yang jauh lebih baik."

Bel alarm seolah meledak di belakang kepala Baekhyun, mendesaknya untuk meletakkan minumannya dan menyadarkan diri. "Maaf," kata Baekhyun, yang dengan tegas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya jauh-jauh sebelum remasan kecil itu merambat menjadi perabaan. "Jika kau ingin, kita bisa melanjutkan ini di tempat lain, tapi tidak di sini. Tempat ini bukan daerah untuk seperti itu."

Chanyeol nampak tertegun sejenak, sebelum ia tertawa dengan keriangan. "Kau benar, ini bukan tempat seperti itu." Kata Chanyeol lagi sebelum menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mengambil dompetnya. "Ini tipmu malam ini—dan kartu bisnisku. Hubungi aku jika kau tertarik untuk melanjutkan ini." Chanyeol mengedipkan mata sebelum bangkit.

"Kau mau pergi?" Baekhyun tersandung. "Tapi kau memesanku sepanjang malam!"

"Ah, aku ingin tinggal di sini, tapi rekan kerjaku menunggu. Lihat di sana?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah pintu, di mana beberapa pria dengan jas rapi berdiri. "Keadaan darurat, sayangnya. Tak bisa membuat mereka menunggu. Dengan itu, pesananku masih terus berlaku. Nikmatilah sisa malammu." Kata Chanyeol lagi, menampilkan senyuman rupawannya terakhir kali.

"O—okay." Ucap Baekhyun, mencengkeram kartu Chanyeol dengan lemah. Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada minuman Baekhyun untuk sedetik sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan pojok itu. Baekhyun menatapi punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan pergi sebelum mencaci maki dirinya karena melepaskan semacam spesimen yang menarik.

' _Story of my pathetic, non-existent love life. I could've gotten laid_ _ **so**_ _hard,'_ ratap Baekhyun sebelum menenggak semua sisa minumannya dengan penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Hey. Hey!"

Pandangan Baekhyun tak bisa terfokus. Kedua kakinya terasa berat dan kepalanya seperti terbagi dua. _What the hell was happening?_

"Hey, kau bisa mendengarku? Ayo, bangun. Ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi."

Baekhyun mencoba menjawan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sebuah rintihan yang terdengar seperti kuakan kodok sekarat.

Figur misterius itu menghela napas sebelum Baekhyun merasa dirinya diangkat oleh bahu-bahu langsing, dan seseorang menggerakkan lengannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasakan dirinya terdesak ke figur itu.

"Oh, jangan kau coba-coba memuntahiku."

"Air... air..." rintih Baekhyun.

"Baik, kemarilah..." Baekhyun merasa kakinya sembari figur itu mengangkatnya terseret menyebrangi ruangan itu dan menjatuhkannya di permukaan yang keras. Cahaya seolah menampar kelopak mata Baekhyun, dan angin sepoi-sepoi terhembus ke wajahnya, membangunkannya sedikit. Apa dia... _di luar?_

"Ini," figur itu kembali setelah beberapa saat, mengangkat secangkir air ke bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneguk air itu dengan haus, rasa pusingnya membuat sebagian cairan itu terpecik ke bajunya.

" _Geez,_ berapa banyak kau minum semalam? Aku sudah lama tak melihat orang semabuk ini."

Baekhyun berkedip dengan muram ke arah figur di hadapannya. Wajah seorang wanita muda tertangkap kedua matanya. Rambut pirangnya diikat menjadi gumpalan yang berantakan dan matanya bengkak karena kurang tidur, dan make up glitternya. Baekhyun samar-samar mengingat wajah itu; salah satu penyanyi di tempat itu.

"Aku tak ingat," akunya. "Yang kuminum hanya segelas Jack dan beberapa teguk minuman yang pelangganku berikan— _fuck_ kepalaku sakit."

"Ini, minumlah." Kata wanita itu lagi, menawarkan dua tablet Advil ke Baekhyun. "Minumlah lagi. Dan ini ember jika kau ingin muntah."

Baekhyun mengambil tablet itu dengan sigap.

" _Thanks_ ," katanya dengan suara parau beberapa saat kemudian, setelah sakit kepalanya mulai mereda.

" _No worries._ Aku memang sudah menduga situasi seperti ini ketika aku mendapat _closing duty._ "

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, mengingat pengalamannya sendiri menyeret pemabuk-pemabuk keluar dari tempat itu di pagi hari.

" _Come on,_ aku antar kau pulang, karna sudah jelas kau tak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri saat ini." Tawar wanita itu lagi.

" _Thanks. A lot,_ " kata Baekhyun penuh syukur. "Erm..."

"Namaku Taeyeon. Kim Taeyeon." Kata wanita itu, menjabat tangan Baekhyun yang masih lemah. " _Nice to officially meet you,_ Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Aku beberapa kali melihatmu di _lounge_ beberapa kali, bahkan sebelum aku bekerja di sini, kau tahu. Terkadang teman-temanku membawaku ke sana." Kata Taeyeon, memegangi cangkir yang penuh dengan kopi yang masih menguap-uap di tangannya. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu _perform,_ nyanyianmu sangat mengesankanku, aku langsung membandingkannya dengan nyanyianku. _Falsetto_ yang kau hentak sungguh luar biasa. Meskipun kau masih bisa berkembang, aku akui aku berusaha belajar darimu—agak berubah menjadi semacam persaingan, sebenarnya. Dan seolah takdir merestuinya, aku dikontrak di tempat Suho, merawatmu ketika kau mabuk, dan sekarang kita di sini, di kencan kopi kita ke sekian kali. Tidakkah hidup ini lucu?" Taeyeon tertawa dengan segar.

Biasanya, Baekhyun akan luluh karena tawa itu; tapi sekarang, itu hanya memberinya kegugupan dan perutnya terasa seperti teraduk-aduk.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa denganmu?" Taeyeon merengut. Kekasihnya nampak gelisah semenjak mereka bangun tadi pagi.

"Taeyeon.." Baekhyun terbata, tertatih di rentetan kalimat yang telah dipersiapkkannya berhari-hari. _Ah, fuck it._ Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, berlutut di hadapan Taeyeon, dan meraih kotak beludru kecil dari kantongnya.

"Taeyeon, kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain berbulan-bulan. Mungkin itu bukan waktu yang lama untuk beberapa orang, tapi dalam waktu itu kita telah jatuh cinta dan tinggal bersama di _flat_ kecil." Di titik ini, mulut Taeyeon menganga, kesadaran menyingsing di matanya.

"Semenjak kau merawatku di _lounge_ , aku tahu aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Kau perhatian, cantik, pandai, bertanggung jawab, dan memukau di semua aspek. Setiap pagi, aku bangun dengan candu ingin melihat wajahmu dan mendengar suaramu. Di titik ini, aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku bersama orang lain selain dirimu. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah..." Baekhyun terbata lagi; ia tak akan pernah mahir di hal-hal seperti ini. "Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, untuk menua bersamamu. _Will you let me_ , Taeyeon?" Baekhyun meraih cincin dari dalam kotak tersebut dan menyajikannya di hadapan Taeyeon. " _Will you marry me_?"

Seluruh penjuru kedai kopi itu terdiam, suara ramai yang biasanya terhenti sembari semua _customer_ dan pekerja di tempat itu menonton _scene_ yang tak terduga itu. Taeyeon masih terus menganga ke arah Baekhyun, terkejut dan rasa tak percaya seakan mencuri suaranya. Jari Baekhyun bergetar dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin di setiap detik yang berlalu. Akhirnya, tangis Taeyeon meledak, mencoba dan gagal untuk menahan emosi yang membanjirinya.

" _Yes!_ " Tangisnya. " _Yes, oh my gosh, yes.."_

Baekhyun merasakan hembusan kelegaan menamparnya sembari ia bergerak maju, memasangkan cincin itu di jari tunangannya. Ciuman yang mereka bagi setelahnya begitu singkat, namun dalam. Kemudian mereka berpelukan di tengah-tengah auman tepuk tangan dari orang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

"Baek, bisakah kau ke sini sebentar?" Panggil Taeyeon dengan suara letih dari ruang tamu. Merengut, Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan duduk di samping tunangannya, di atas sofa yang digigiti ngengat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan pasangan itu sedang makan malam sebelum akan berangkat ke _lounge_.

Baekhyun memandangi surat-surat yang tercecer di atas meja dan rengutannya makin dalam. "Sudah mulai kerja lagi? Kau baru saja pulang dari _double shift, babe._ Kau harus istirahat," hibur Baekhyun.

"Jika aku tak membaca mereka, siapa lagi?" bentak Taeyeon. "Kita sudah terlambat membayar tagihan listrik, kau tahu? Seminggu lagi dan mereka akan memutus listrik kita! Dan biaya sewa! Pemilik tanah membekukku di tangga dan mengatakan bahwa kita sudah terlambat membayar 3 hari. Kukira kau akan membayar bulan ini?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya aku akan membayarnya di _weekend_ , saat _paycheck_ ku tiba." Kata Baekhyun, tertegun atas _mood_ tunangannya yang tidak biasa. "Begitu juga dengan tagihan listrik. _Babe,_ kita telah melewati situasi seperti ini sebelumnya, dan kita akan melewati ini lagi. Ini bukanlah hal baru."

"Benar, kau benar." Taeyeon tertawa pahit. "Kita selalu hidup seperti ini, dari _paycheck_ yang satu ke selanjutnya..."

"Tae?" tanya Baekhyun, akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang salah dengan tunangannya. " _What's wrong?_ "

"Aku diberhentikan, Baekkie." Taeyeon mengaku. "Bar itu terancam tutup jadi mereka melepaskan semua penyanyinya."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Bahkan belum dua bulan semenjak Suho melepas Taeyeon dikarenakan kesulitan keuangan. Tunangannya bekerja keras untuk mendapat pekerjaan baru, dan sekarang ia diberhentikan lagi...

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah dikontrak lagi, Baekkie. Selalu sama belakangan ini. Aku harus menjawab pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan; satu-satunya pemasukan kita sekarang." Kata Taeyeon dengan gontai. Nampaknya ia akan menangis. Meskipun bayaran sebagai penyanyi berkontrak bukanlah sesuatu untuk dipertimbangkan, itu tetap lebih baik dari pekerjaan berupah minimum, khususnya untuk orang-orang seperti Taeyeon dan Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki pendidikan sekunder. Semata-mata mengandalkan pekerjaan berupah minimum sebagai pemasukan utama juga akan mendatangkan tekanan mental dan fisik bagi pasangan itu, karena mereka harus menjalankan banyak pekerjaan sekaligus untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka.

" _It'll be okay, it'll be alright.."_ Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Taeyon erat dan mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan. Baekhyun mendapati hatinya hancur melihat Taeyeon, salah satu wanita terkuat yang ia tahu, gemetar dalam pelukannya. Di momen itu, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencukupi kebutuhan calon istrinya, meskipun ia harus mengambil banyak pekerjaan dan _work himself to the bones._

.

.

.

"Kau...memecatku?"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini." Kata Suho jujur. "Resesi yang terakhir benar-benar membawa bencana bagi area ini. Kita harus melepaskan setengah dari semua pekerja hanya untuk terus bertahan."

"Tapi... tapi..." Baekhyun menganga seperti ikan. "Kenapa aku? Aku salah satu dari pekerjamu yang stabil. Aku datang ke tiap-tiap _shift_ , dan kita juga telah berteman sejak SMA—"

"Itulah masalahnya, Byun." Kata Suho bersungguh-sungguh. "Kau datang ke setiap _shift,_ tapi kau terlambat hampir tiap kalinya. Aku bisa saja melihat itu sebagai keterlambatan sedikit, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau selalu hampa dan tak fokus! Bahkan pelangganmu mulai menyadari ini, dan keluhan membanjiri kami. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, tapi bisnis adalah bisnis. Aku telah memberikanmu sangat banyak peringatan, aku tak bisa lagi mengabaikan etika bekerjamu yang buruk."

" _Please_ , Suho. Aku bisa berubah," pinta Baekhyun. "Hanya beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, aku berjanji aku akan membuat lebih banyak uang malam ini—"

"Dengarlah dirimu, Byun. Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur? Yang kau butuhkan bukan kesempatan kedua, tapi istirahat."

"Suho, _please_ jangan pecat aku. Aku butuh pekerjaan ini. Tae diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya juga, dan kami berdua terus bekerja tak kenal waktu. Bisakah kau ijinkan aku bertahan di sini sedikit lebih lama? Hanya sampai aku dapat pekerjaan baru? Aku mohon, Suho."

Suho menghela napas. Hatinya hancur melihat teman lamanya seperti ini. "Kita berdia sama-sama tahu itu tak akan terjadi, Baek. Bahkan aku sekalipun memberhentikan pekerja; tak ada _club_ di daerah ini yang akan merekrut." Suho meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Baekhyun. "Hey, aku tak hanya ke sini untuk menjatuhkanmu, oke? Aku punya beberapa berita baik."

Di situ, Baekhyun mendongak tertarik.

"Ingat Park Chanyeol? Investor yang mendanai tempat ini? Ia datang ke sini tahun lalu saat kau _perform_."

Baekhyun mengangguk, samar-samar mengingat pria itu.

"Jabatan sesungguhnya ialah CEO dari Park Enterprises & Holdings. Asisten pribadinya baru saja berhenti dan ia sedang mencari pengganti. Jam kerjanya tak selama di sini dan bayarannya juga cukup untuk meringankan badai yang kau alami. Posisi ini sulit untuk didapat, itulah mengapa aku bersedia _personally_ mengajukanmu; tentu jika kau tertarik."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget. "Park Enterprises & Holdings? Bukankah itu perusahaan yang sangat besar?" Baekhyun bahkan kesulitan melewati bangku SMA, ia tak berpikir bahkwa ia bahkan dapat diterima sebagai pembersih gedung di sana. Park Enterprises ada di seluruh penjuru Korea, logo itu terpampang di _smartphone_ , satelit, dan komputer di Korea. Dengan perluasan brand itu ke China dan Jepang baru-baru ini, perusaan itu benar-benar telah mengokohkan diri sebagai perusahaan terbesar di bidang teknologi dan komunikasi di Asia.

" _Technically, yes_ ," kata Suho setuju. "Chanyeol hanya mencari asisten junior saat ini. "Terus terang, asisten junior hanyalah pekerjaan nenek yang dimuliakan. Kau akan mengantar kopinya, mengambil catatannya, menggantung mantelnya, dan semacamnya. Asisten pribadi lah yang mengurusi hal-hal kompleks." Suho mendekat, menurunkan suaranya hingga menjadi sebuah bisikan. "Sejujurnya, asisten pribadi Chanyeol yang sebelumnya tidak mengundurkan diri—dia dipecat karena mencoba menggelapkan uang. Tim PR menutupi itu untuk melindungi _image_ perusahaan, tapi Chanyeol sangat geram. Kali ini, dia mencari seseorang yang bisa ia percayai, ia mengutamakan ini di atas semuanya. Chanyeol dan aku adalah partner bisnis sejak lama, jadi dia akan percaya orang-orang yang aku percaya. Aku tahu kau tidak menguasai ini, tapi pikirkanlah, Byun. Kau tak harus memperbudak dirimu lagi, dan kau bisa mulai merencanakan pernikahanmu yang telah lama kau tunda—Ini adalah untukmu dan Taeyeon."

Baekhyun menatap mata Suho, pikirannya melaju cepat. Pada akhirnya, apa lagi yang perlu dipikirkan? Ambil kesempatan ini dan berenang, atau berjalan pergi dan tenggelam—dan Suho benar. Sebesar apapun cintanya untuk bernyanyi, atau seberapa besar ia membenci pekerjaan di kantor, Baekhyun tak bisa memutuskan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mulai sekarang, Baekhyun harus mempertimbangkan untuk Taeyeon juga—untuk keluarganya.

.

.

.

"—dan inilah mengapa aku akan menjadi tambahan yang baik untuk perusahaan ini." Ucap Baekhyun, mengakhiri pidatonya, dan meluruskan jasnya. Tiga hari setelah Suho memberhentikannya, Baekhyun menerima telepon dari Park Enterprises memintanya untuk datang melakukan _interview._ Setelah persiapan yang berlibahan dan memastikan penampilannya tak bercela, Baekhyun datang ke kantor untuk menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan, kontennya menguji baik ketahanan fisik dan mentalnya. Baekhyun memiliki teori samar-samar bahwa sang pewawancara, Do Kyungsoo mungkin memang terlahir dengan wajah yang begitu intens, seorang korban dengan sindrom _resting bitch face._ Di sisi lain, Baekhyun ragu-ragu di bawah pengamatan Kyungsoo, mungkin pria itu memang benar-benar men- _judge_ dirinya dengan perilaku seolah dengki.

Kyungsoo terus mengamati Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum matanya tertuju kembali ke papan di tangannya. Dengan rengutan halus, Kyungsoo bergumam sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau diterima."

"...apa?"

"Kubilang kau diterima. Selamat."

Baekhyun tak berkutik atas berita tak terduga itu. "Begitu saja? Tidakkah kau harus merundingkannya dulu dengan seseorang?"

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "CEO telah melimpahkan tanggung jawab atas perekrutan perusahaan ke asisten pribadinya, yaitu aku. Dengan nama Kim Junmyeon di belakangmu, wawancara ini hanyalah formalitas—bukan untuk menilai apakah kau pantas untuk pekerjaan ini, tuan Byun, kau hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari."

Baekhyun merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia merasa dicibir.

Dengan itu, Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan menyodorkan map tebal ke arah Baekhyun. "Pelatihanmu untuk menjadi asisten junior akan dimulai Senin depan. Kau akan dilatih di bawahku, karena aku adalah panjabat posisi itu sebelumnya. Aku akan mengirimkan email berisi jadwal penuh untuk minggu depan. Tolong senggangkan waktumu untuk membaca dokumen-dokumen itu, mereka intisari dari langkah masukmu ke firma ini."

" _Got it,_ " kata Baekhyun, melangkah maju untuk menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

" _Welcome to the company, Mr. Byun_. Oh, dan yang terakhir," tambahnya, mengamati jas biru laut Baekhyun dengan tatapan jijik yang dengan mahir ia tutupi. "Tolong _upgrade_ gaya berpakaianmu. Ketika kau berjalan melalui pintu itu, kau mencerminkan perusahaan ini, dan _wardrobe_ mu dibutuhkan untuk merefkleksikan itu. Untukmu, sesuatu di bawah ribuan dollar sudah cukup."

Baekhyun meninggalkan gedung itu dengan rasa masam.

.

.

.

Senin selanjutnya, Baekhyun terbangun ketika langit masih gelap (dengan Taeyeon yang masih mengantuk di sebelahnya, mengeluh menyuruhnya mematikan alarm) dan melakukan perjalanan selama satu jam untuk tiba di kantor pusat pukul setengah enam pagi, satu setengah jam lebih cepat dari yang diintstruksikan jadwal yang di- _email_ Kyungsoo. _Surprisingly_ , beberapa pekerja sudah hadir ketika Baekhyun sampai di gedung raksasa, memaksanya berlari menuju ruangannya dengan gugup. Baekhyun menghela napas lega ketika ia mendapati ialah satu-satunya yang ada di lantai itu—pintu utama ruangan-ruangan itu bahkan masih terkunci rapat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari lift, membawa baki penuh kopi panas di satu tangannya, dan sebuah mantel serta koper kerja di yang satunya. Mata pria itu sejenak membesar ketika ia melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau datang lebih awal," Kyungsoo mengamatinya sembari menempatkan kopernya di lantai untuk membuka pintu kaca raksasa yang menuju ke ruangan kerja.

"Iya," tegas Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya, ia salah memperkirakan waktu perjalanan dan nyaris memilih untuk tidur tiga puluh menit lebih lama, tapi Kyungsoo tak perlu tahu itu.

"Ini adalah awal yang menjanjikan. Dedikasi adalah karakter berharga di firma ini." Kata Kyungsoo, menahan pintu kaca itu terbuka untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun membawakan koper Kyungsoo sembari jalan, mendapatinya sebuah ucapan _'thank you'_ kecil dari pria itu.

"Karena kita berdua sudah di sini, aku akan memberimu tur singkat di lantai ini," kata Kyungsoo, gerakan lampu-lampu sensor berkedip otomatis sembari mereka berjalan.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, ini adalah salah satu dari lantai paling luas di gedung ini. Lihat ruangan-ruangan ini?" Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan ke arah kiri mereka, yang dipenuhi oleh jajaran pintu dengan pelat nama individu. "Ini adalah ruang kerja untuk pekerja senior. Area ini akan menjadi sangat sibuk seiring dengan pekerjaan mereka yang mengharuskan mereka mondar-mandir. Ada lebih banyak lagi ruangan-ruangan di bawah kita, dan pekerja junior mendapat ruangan kecil di lantai 30 ke bawah." Keduanya berbalik sekali lagi dan berjalan menuruni ruang masuk yang pendek namun luas. "Dan ini," kata Kyungsoo sambil sekali lagi membalik badannya, menatap area terbuka yang lebar. "Inilah tempat kerja kita."

Dua ruangan menduduki setengah dari area itu, yang satu jauh lebih besar dari yang satunya. Dinding-dinding kaca yang memisahkan ruangan-ruangan itu dari area utama sama sekali tidak menutupi isi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang lebih besar tampak seperti ruang tamu mewah dibandingkan sebuah ruang kerja, dengan sofa kulit dan meja mahogani mengagumkan di tengah ruangan. Beberapa lemari buku setinggi dinding pun memenuhi ruangan, dan dinding di belakang meja terbuat dari kaca murni, memberi pemandangan langit yang sempurna.

"Itu adalah kantor tuan Park. Biasanya beliau akan datang setidaknya sekali sehari. Ia akan datang tengah hari atau malam hari untuk menyelesaikan _paperwork_." Baekhyun menganga mengagumi kemegahan ruangan Park Chanyeol. Benar-benar pantas untuk seorang CEO perusahaan terdepan.

"Dan itu," Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan ke ruangan yang lebih kecil di samping milik Chanyeol. "Adalah ruanganku, langsung terhubung dengan ruangan tuan Park, karena aku adalah asisten pribadinya. Ini," Kyungsoo mengarahkan ke ruangan kecil di luar ruangannya. "Adalah tempat kerjamu. Cukup tertutup untuk memberimu privasi, dan cukup terbuka untuk memberimu akses ke seluruh tempat di lantai ini." Area itu memiliki meja bergelombang dengan beberapa rak di belakangnya. Kyungsoo benar; area itu terbuka—tertata sehingga Baekhyun dapat memandang ke seluruh ruangan, dan meja itu cukup besar untuk dikualifikasi sebagai meja resepsionis. Meskipun area itu lebih kecil dibandingkan ruangan Kyungsoo, tetap saja terhitung lapang bagi Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tiga cangkir kopi untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan mejanya sendiri secara berturut-turut.

"Tuan Park menyukai _a grande triple shot espresso_ di mejanya sebelum ia tiba di pagi hari. Terkadang ia akan datang lebih awal, dan terkadang ia akan sangat sibuk dengan rapat dan tak akan datang sama sekali. Aku akan memberimu salinan jadwalnya di tiap awal bulan. Jadwal Tn. Park memang dapat berubah, tapi setidaknya salinan itu akan memberimu garis besar acara-acara besar. Hafalkanlah."

" _Yes, sir,_ " kata Baekhyun, memproses semua informasi itu dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo mengamati Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum berkata. "Kau tampak letih."

" _Yeah, well,_ " Baekhyun tertawa _lifelessly_. "Aku terjaga sampai pukul satu pagi membaca dokumen yang kau berikan dan terbangun pukul empat pagi intik berangkat kerja." Bahasa yang terdapat di dokumen itu begitu kabur dan dipenuhi bahasa rumit sehingga Baekhyun harus terus menggenggam kamus melewati setiap halamannya.

"Sejujurnya, memang terlalu berat untuk menyerap informasi itu hanya dalam beberapa hari." Kyungsoo bersimpati. "Kurang dari setengah jam lagi Tn. Park akan tiba. Ia menginginkan pengenalan resmi karena ini hari pertamamu. Minumlah kopimu."

Baekhyun meneguk espressonya dalam diam sambil terus mendengarkan dan mencatat seiring Kyungsoo terus menjelaskan detail tugasnya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan segera, langkah kaki terdengar. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seolah mengerti itu panggilan mereka, dan langsung berdiri di depan ruang kerja itu, menanti Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya tiba, Baekhyun menarik napas tajam. Ingatan Baekhyun yang kabur dari setahun lalu terlontar ke puncak pikirannya. Chanyeol sama persis dengan pria menawan di memorinya, mengenakan jas Armani dengan mantel hitam panjang, rambut hitam tertata rapi ke belakang dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Jadi itulah mengapa nama Chanyeol begitu _familiar_. Chanyeol adalah pelanggannya yang meninggalkannya di malam sebelum ia bertemu Taeyeon. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa bos barunya pernah sekali merabanya di _lounge_ lusuh.

"Tn. Park," kata Kyungsoo. "Ia adalah asisten juniormu yang baru, Byun Baekhyun."

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada Baekhyun, sekokoh mata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, nampaknya terpikat oleh pria kecil itu. "Byun Baekhyun... yang direkomendasikan Suho, ya?"

"Benar." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa diam saja? Kau bisu?" canda Chanyeol sembari ia mulai menyeringai.

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak—" Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"A-ha!" seru Chanyeol. "Aku sudah tahu! Itu kau! Penyanyi dari _lounge_ Suho! Aku pasti akan mengenali suara itu di mana pun juga."

"Itu—itu aku," jawab Baekhyun canggung. _Sial, sudah takdirnya Chanyeol mengenalinya juga._

"Dan dia merekomendasikanmu sebagai asistenku, huh?" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum Chesirenya, mengingatkannya pada malam itu di _lounge_. "Menarik. _Sangat_ menarik."

.

.

 ** _To be continued..._**

.

.

 **Hai hai haiii~~~**

 **Ybbaek kembali setelah sekian lama fufufu~**

 **Perijinan sudah aku sertakan di media ya (wattpad). Biasanya aku translate ff yang singkat-singkat, tapi kali ini aku pilih yang chaptered:") meskipun (jujur aja) agak malas dan sulit membagi waktu but I think this one will worth it! Dan seperti yang kalian bisa tebak, yup! Aku lagi-lagi translate ff angst** **I cant help it angst chanbaek is life**

 **Aku pribadi jauh lebih aktif di wattpad dibandingkan di ffn, dan aku akan membalas semua komen dan message yang masuk, termasuk promosi-promosi ff. Keep it coming, guys! Aku akan dengan senang hati membaca karya kalian :3**

 **Yhaaa lagi-lagi t/n nya kepanjangan ya :p ((t/n itu translator note)) hahaha gegara ga kesampean a/n** **wkwk Read on, fellas!**

 **Jangan lupa meninggal kan Review supaya aku semangat untuk update Chapter selanjutnya**

 **P.S. Dari Author aslinya, ini FF masih On-going**

 _ **-ybbaek-**_


	2. The Preposition

**Wohooo ybbaek kembali!**

 **Sebelum baca ini, teliti baca catatan singkat aku ya...**  
 **1\. Chapter ini bakal banyak banget Baekyeon moment, gak bisa dihapus dan gak berhak ngapus karna aku cuma menerjemahkan, dan momen-momennya penting untuk kelangsungan cerita ini.**  
 **2\. Kalau gaksuka Baekyeon ya gausah baca. Gausah ribet ok.**  
 **3\. Aku sedang sangat sibuk karena magang. Aku tahu kalian nunggu tapi jangan nodong, dong.**  
 **4\. Maaf aku bikin kalian nunggu lama. (sebulan lebih)**  
 **5\. Aku gak bisa janji bakal update lebih cepat karena sibuk, dan ff ini per chapternya sangat panjang. Jadiiiii aku akan bikin standar tiap updatenya. Karena viewsnya udah lumayan, jadi aku mengharapkan 150 komen untuk update selanjutnya. Sengaja aku bikin lumayan gede angkanya biar aku agak senggang sambil magang wkwk tapi kalo ga kuat ya kalian komen yang banyak, aku akan tepatin janji.**  
 **Kepanjangan ya? Wkwk maaf yaa. Read on, fellas!**

 **o)(o**

 **BITTER PILL (INDONESIA)**

 **o)(o**

Translated by © **ybbaek cbsky**

Original Story

Bitter Pill by **Huaner**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1060526/bitter-pill-angst-drama-exo-baekyeol-chanbaek-baekyeon

(spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2015 Huaner

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Pairing(s):

 **CHANBAEK, BAEKYEON**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk tunangannya, sekalipun itu berati ia harus tidur bersama bosnya, Park Chanyeol.

Genre: Cooperate AU, Angst, Drama, SMUT

Rate : NC -17

 **WARNING:**

Dubcon, rough sex, barebacking, orgasm denial, breath play, infidelity, violence, unrealistic depictions of cooperate life and night life in general

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

Baekhyun berkonsentrasi pada diskusi di sekitarnya, berusaha untuk memindahkan informasi penting ke _notepad_ nya. Hari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersela oleh kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan langsung menarik keduanya ke dalam pertemuan penting. Kyungsoo dengan sigap segera menginstruksi Baekhyun untuk mencatat sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika pertemuan dimulai, meskipun ia tampak sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun. Setelah dua jam berlalu, Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo, hanya untuk mendapati pria tersebut mengamati pertemuan itu dengan begitu kaku bagaikan mesin. Baekhyun menggerutu, kembali menatap tulisan tangannya yang lebih mirip dengan coretan cakar ayam. Ia berharap ia bisa menggunakan perekam suara, namun peralatan elektronik jarang diperbolehkan di dalam pertemuan dengan alasan kerahasiaan.

Baekhyun terlompat dari lamunannya ketika Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya untuk pertama kali semenjak pertemuan dimulai, rasa frustrasinya nampak meledak-ledak tercermin di nada suaranya saat ia terlibat di dalam perdebatan panas dengan seorang anggota dewan. Atmosfir di ruangan itu seolah membeku karena intensitas, seolah mencengkeram seluruh anggota di ruangan itu dalam genggaman yang mencekik. Semua orang nampak seperti di ujung jurang ketika pertemuan berakhir, dan bahkan seorang CEO yang biasanya acuh tak acuh pun meninggalkan ruangan dengan tegang dan risau.

" _What the hell,_ yang barusan itu?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya sambil bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri pertemuan.

"Kita baru saja menyaksikan," mulai Kyungsoo, mengusap pelipisnya dengan stress, "permasalahan kekuasaan antara CEO dengan dewan. Anggota dewan ingin mendirikan cabang-cabang perusahaan di U.S, tapi Tn. Park berpikir itu terlalu beresiko. Ia ingin memperluasnya melalui perusahaan yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan. Itu adalah pilihan yang lebih ekonomis, tapi para dewan melawan semua keputusannya. Bahkan, perusahaan yang Tn. Park pilih untuk diperluas menolak untuk dibeli, meskipun harga penawaran dua kali lipat dari nilai mereka."

"Dua kali lipat?" Baekhyun emnganga. "Kenapa mereka menolak tawaran sebesar itu? Dan mengapa para dewan begitu ingin melakukan perluasan? Tidakkah mereka baru saja kerugian, mempertimbangkan buruknya finansial sekarang? Tidak masuk akal."

"Begitulah. Para dewan berharap untuk menggunakan cabang di Amerika sebagai pilihan aman ketika kerugian semakin parah. Namun kenyataannya adalah perluasan ini akan menjadi misi bunuh diri apabila tidak ditangani dengan tepat. Para anggota dewan mulai resah karena penurunan stok kita baru-baru ini—rencana mereka begitu ambisius namun sembrono."

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," lanjut Kyungsoo. "Perusahaan yang Tn. Park ingin beli dulunya didirikan oleh ayah sang pemilik, yang baru saja meninggal. Ia menolak untuk menjual karena ia tidak ingin warisan ayahnya diasimilasi korporasi lain. Ini semua murni sentimentil."

"...Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang terus menganga, akhirnya memahami situasi yang benar-benar serius ini.

"Tn. Park masih berusaha menegosiasikan "ambil alih" yang _friendly_ , tapi semua bisa menjadi lebih buruk jika jalan buntu ini terus berlanjut. Ia tertekan dari kedua arah di dalam perseteruan yang panjang." Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih. "Semua orang begitu tegang akhir-akhir ini, dan situasi ini hanya akan semakin buruk. Namun kuyakinkan kau bahwa ini semua hanya sementara. Perusahaan ini jarang seperti ini...kau kebetulan bergabung dengan kami di waktu yang begitu genting, Tn. Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar. Semakin hari keadaan semakin sibuk dan ramai, sehingga Baekhyun harus bekerja lembur setiap harinya hanya untuk menghindari ketertinggalan. Ketika _co-worker_ nya bisa pulang sesuai waktu, Baekhyun sering tinggal di kantor hingga larut malam, terkadang pulang pukul sembilan atau sepuluh malam. Satu-satunya orang yang terus menerus bertahan di kantor selarut Baekhyun hanyalah sang CEO. Lampu di ruangan CEO hampir selalu hidup setiap kali Baekhyun akan pulang; ia berasumsi Chanyeol masih di dalam, bergelut dengan permasalahan perluasan di Amerika.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengaku merasa terintimidasi ketika ia pertama kali tiba di firma tersebut. Sebagian besar, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan menggunakan insiden pertemuan mereka di _longue_ untuk memecatnya—bagaimanapun juga pertemuan itu benar-benar telah melampaui hubungan bos dan pegawai yang pantas.

Rasa takut Baekhyun perlahan-lahan sirna seiring waktu, karena Chanyeol tak menyinggung apapun tentang pertemuan itu dan malah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan profesionalisme yang konsisten. Disamping dari beberapa kebiasaannya di sana-sini—terkadang baekhyun akan samar-samar merasa seperti diperhatikan, hanya untuk mendapati sorotan mata Chanyeol sesaat sebelum ia menengok, dan Chanyeol membuang mukanya—, Chanyeol adalah bos yang benar-benar ramah. Ia tak hanya memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahan Baekhyun tiap harinya—mengutip bahwa karyawan baru memang akan membuat beberapa kesalahan kecil—, ia bahkan mengajak Baekhyun ke beberapa perjalanan bisnis dan pertemuan, dengan _spirit_ untuk mempermudah asisten itu belajar. Pada akhir bulan, Baekhyun telah memupuk _respect_ dan keakraban dengan pria itu.

Satu malam, Baekhyun tertidur di mejanya saat lembur, dan terbangun dua jam kemudian hanya untuk mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Menggerutu sambil memandangi tumpukan berkas yang tiada akhir di mejanya, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa ia membutuhkan _coffee break_. Dalam perjalanannya keluar, Baekhyun melihat cahaya dari celah-celah blinds yang menutupi ruangan Chanyeol, membuat potongan-potongan garis terang di lantai yang gelap.

'Ini sudah larut malam,' pikirnya dengan memberungut. Apakah Chanyeol masih bekerja? Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun berpikir untuk mengambilkan kopi bosnya juga. Jika pria itu telah terus bekerja semenjak ia tiba di kantor siang itu, ia benar-benar membutuhkan kopi sekarang. Baekhyun segera mengambil keputusan, mengambil mantel dan dompetnya dan pergi ke _coffee shop_ 24 jam di seberang jalan. Baekhyun akhirnya kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi di tangannya dan mengetuk pintu Chanyeol.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kasar.

"Ini aku," jawab Baekhyun, mengintip dengan hanya kepalanya menyembul dari pintu. Chanyeol duduk di mejanya, laptop terbuka dan pena di tangannya, berbagai berkas dan map bertebaran di mejanya. Kancing paling atas kemeja Chanyeol terbuka dan lengannya tergulung hingga sikunya, dasi dan jasnya tergeletak di sofa.

"Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol, wajahnya nampak terkejut. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Apa ini waktu yang tidak tepat?" tanya Baekhyun yang segera menyesali keputusannya, karena mungkin saja ia mengganggu bosnya.

"Tidak sama sekali, masuklah." Perintah Chanyeol. " _Good timing_ , malah. Aku butuh _break_."

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan meletakkan kopi itu di permukaan meja Chanyeol yang tak tertutup berkas. "Mereka kehabisan _triple shot_ espresso, jadi aku memilih _double shot_ saja. Kupikir ini akan membantu, karena kau bekerja begitu larut..."

"Terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tidak minum kopi di atas pukul 11 karena akan membuatku sulit tidur."

"Oh," ucap baekhyun, menyadari logikanya yang begitu jelas. Siapa juga yang minum kopi tengah malam selain orang yang begadang? "Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan—aku akan menarik ini kembali dan pergi."

"Tapi aku menghargai niatmu! Lain kali, secangkir cokelat panas akan lebih baik." Kata Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangannya. Malam itu, Baekhyun merenungkan gigi-gigi manis bosnya, dan mempertimbangkan apakah dia berdelusi akan nada menggoda di suara pria itu.

.

.

.  
"Lain kali" yang diucap ternyata ialah malam berikutnya, ketika Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan secangkir besar cokelat panas yang masih beruap-uap di mejanya.

"Kau ingat!" kata Chanyeol dengan girang. " _Thanks_."

" _Anytime_ ," jawab Baekhyun ramah. "Itu hanya secangkir _hot chocolate_."

"Kau juga membeli untuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol, mengamati Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oh, aku memilih kopi lagi. Sudah kuletakkan di mejaku. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan jadi aku butuh _boost_."

"Aku juga masih lama di sini. Hey, mengapa kau tidak memindahkan barangmu ke sini? Akan lebih baik bila bersama seseorang. Lagipula lampu ruanganku lebih terang."

Baekhyun ragu untuk mengambil tawaran Chanyeol. Apakah itu normal bagi sang CEO untuk mengajak pegawainya bekerja di ruangannya? _But then again_ , ruangan Chanyeol sungguh luas, dan Baekhyun selalu merasa lebih produktif ketika bersama seseorang. Mungkin Chanyeol juga demikian.

"Kita sedang tidak dalam jam kerja sekarang, jadi peran bos dan pegawai tidak perlu begitu kaku.," Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun yang tertegun begitu lama. " _Plus_ , ruanganku lebih hangat," pikat Chanyeol dengan jitu.

Chanyeol benar. Ruangannya memang lebih hangat.

"Oke, aku akan segera kembali," Baekhyun akhirnya menerima tawaran itu dan dengan cepat memindahkan barang-barangnya ke meja kopi Chanyeol. Malam itu, keduanya bekerja dalam kesunyian yang nyaman, hingga Baekhyun mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada bosnya, dan berjalan pulang. Ketika Chanyeol kembali mengajaknya bekerja di ruangan yang sama pada keesokan malamnya, Baekhyun menerima tawaran itu tanpa begitu ragu. Semenjak itu, menjadi sebuah rutinitas bagi Baekhyun untuk bekerja bersama Chanyeol di ruangannya, keduanya memilih kehadiran satu sama lain di ruangan yang sunyi. Lambat laun, pekerjaan keduanya akan diinterupsi oleh rentetan pembicaraan yang memberikan celah bagi Baekhyun untuk mengintip kehidupan pribadi CEO itu. Di hari-harinya yang lebih sibuk, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menginap di kantor hingga pagi, tidur hanya beberapa jam sebelum terbangun saat matahari terbit di keesokan harinya. Nampaknya ia tak punya waktu untuk mengejar kepuasan pribadi dengan jangka panjang seperti berkencan. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa gaya hidupnya lebih mudah untuk ditata karena ia tak punya siapapun yang menunggunya di rumah. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, berpikir bahwa gaya hidup itu terdengar sungguh kesepian. 

.

.

.

Waktu sudah larut malam, dan lantai di mana Baekhyun berada, luar biasa sunyi. Semua orang selain Baekhyun sudah lama pulang, dan Chanyeol tidak melangkah sedikitpun ke kantor hari itu. Tepat ketika Baekhyun menyerah untuk berharap bahwa pria itu akan datang, suara langkah kaki yang familiar muncul di jalan utama. Dengan instan menolehkan kepalanya, rahang Baekhyun menganga ketika Chanyeol terlihat di lantai itu.

Untuk sedetik, Baekhyun pikir seorang mahasiswa menyelundup masuk ke gedung itu. Bukannya menggunakan pakaian sehari-harinya, Chanyeol terbalut _hoodie_ abu-abu cerah, jeans, dan yang terpenting, sepasang kacamata tebal yang besar. Baekhyun menelan ludah menatapnya. Ia harus mengaku, Chanyeol tampak baik... Cukup tambahkan gitar saja, dan ia akan menjadi tipe pria idaman yang difantasikan Baekhyun di tahun-tahun singlenya.

"Mengapa kau menganga?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku tidak memakai jas sepanjang waktu, tahu."

"Aku tidak menganga!" pekik Baekhyun, salah tingkah karna kedapatan mengamati bosnya. " _It's just_ —aku tak pernah melihatmu tak mengenakan pakaian bisnis dan—jadi—"

"Ya Tuhan, kau sangat menggemaskan." Kata Chanyeol, pujiannya hanya menambah rona pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol terhenti di pintu ruangannya, memandang asistennya itu yang ikut terdiam.

"Kau mau masuk juga?" tanya Chanyeol, menahan pintu itu terbuka.

"Er—yeah." Baekhyun terbata, segera mengumpulkan berkasnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

" _Stop it_!" Baekhyun memekik dengan malu ketika ia mendengar pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Karena kacamata, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol tamak. "Semua orang terpukau oleh kacamata."

Baekhyun gusar. "Tentu, _Cassanova_. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau memakai kacamata."

"Aku tidak harus menggunakannya sampai baru-baru ini. Aku sudah operasi laser mata beberapa tahun lalu, tapi pandangan mataku mulai menurun lagi. Sepertinya ini hasil dari terlalu banyak begadang di kantor." Chanyeol mengerang sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, men- _stretching_ punggungnya. "Bahkan punggungku juga mulai sakit... Aku tak segesit dulu."

"Sudah kubilang etika bekerjamu tidak sehat. Semua orang bisa melihat bahwa tidur empat jam sehari tidak bagus bila berkelanjutan." Caci Baekhyun sembari duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Sini, kubantu. Hadapkan punggungmu padaku."

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun sejenak sebelum mematuhi instruksinya. Segera, Chanyeol merasakan jari-jari langsing Baekhyun ada di bahunya, meremas kuat otot-ototnya yang tegang. Chanyeol melenguh atas sensasi itu, kenikmatan dan rasa sakit secara bersamaan.

"Kau begitu tegang." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menggulirkan telapak tangannya ke atas punggung Chanyeol. "Kau tidak pernah ke terapi pijat?"

"Tak punya waktu..." Chanyeol menghela napas, matanya mulai menutup.

"Kau harus membuat waktu untuk itu." Kata Baekhyun. " _Seriously_ , kau punya kepalan lebih banyak dari Taeyeon, dan dia bahkan lebih _workaholic_ darimu."

"Siapa itu?"

"Hmm?"

"Siapa Taeyeon?"

"Oh, Taeyeon adalah tunanganku. Dulu ketika aku masih di tempat Suho, Taeyeon sempat mengambil dua pekerjaan sekaligus dan pulang di jam yang tak masuk akal, sepertimu. Aku menunggunya dan memijat punggungnya seperti ini sampai ia terlelap...Chanyeol? _What's wrong_?" tanya Baekhyun ketika pria itu tiba-tiba tegang kembali.

" _Nothing_ ," jawab Chanyeol. "Tolong lanjutkan."

Baekhyun menurutinya namun melakukannya dengan _more care_.

"...Aku tidak tahu kau punya tunangan." Kata Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yeah, _well_. Kami berdua bekerja mati-matian semenjak keuangan kami hancur... Kami bahkan belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai pasangan yang telah bertunangan, kau tahu?" akunya dengan sedih.

"Bagaimana perasaannya melihatmu lembur setiap hari? Pasti berat untuknya."

Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba kaku, pernyataan Chanyeol seolah menusukkan kuku tajam ke kepalanya. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun memang sudah memikirkan masalah itu selama dua bulan. Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin Taeyeon berhenti bekerja sebagai _waitress_ , mencari pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi dengan calon suami yang sangat mendukungnya. Tapi Taeyeon bersikeras untuk terus bekerja, setidaknya sampai keuangan mereka stabil. Sehingga, jam-jam kerja Baekhyun, ditambah jadwal Taeyeon yang tak terprediksi, mengurangi waktu bersama mereka, hampir sama sekali.

Mulanya Taeyeon menunggu Baekhyun pulang agar mereka bisa tidur bersama, tapi terus menunggu tiap-tiap malamnya sungguh berat untuk fisik wanita itu. Lambat laun, Baekhyun tak sanggup melihat Taeyeon yang begitu kelelahan, dan dengan berat hati, meyakinkan tunangannya untuk berhenti menunggunya pulang. Sekarang, interaksi Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon mencapai titik di mana ia hanya bisa melihat wajah tidurnya sebelum ia sendiri merobohkan diri ke atas kasur karna kelelahan. Bila mereka tidak menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama, Baekhyun yakin ia sudah menjadi gila karena perubahan di kehidupan mereka ini; perubahan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku kelewatan." Kata Chanyeol, menyadari Baekhyun yang tertegun. "Kita tak harus membicarakannya jika kau tak mau."

" _No, it's fine_." Baekhyun menghela napas berat. "Kau menyentuh topik sensitif, sejujurnya. Memang berat bagi kami berdua..." Baekhyun kemudian menceritakan semua kesulitan yang ia dan Taeyeon hadapi, pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar bahwa tak pantas untuk menceritakan masalah pribadi pada atasannya, tapi semakin banyak ia bicara, semakin sulit ia berhenti; terasa lega untuk berbagi masalah-masalahnya pada seorang pendengar, untuk akhirnya melepaskan semua beban yang membanyangi pikirannya setelah sekian lama. Ketika ia selesai, Baekhyun merasa seolah tumpukan berat di dadanya terangkat. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha menelan beratnya permasalahan yang berlangsung.

" _I'm sorry to hear about your situation_." Kata Chanyeol kemudian. "Kau bilang sebelumnya kau menjual untuk menghindari hutang, kan? Lalu bagaimana kau pulang sekarang?"

"Naik bus," jawab Baekhyun. "Bisa menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk sampai ke rumah. Menyakitkan punggung, memang, tapi ini satu-satunya pilihan yang kupunya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak mengantarmu saja?" tawar Chanyeol. "Akan mengurangi setidaknya satu jam, dan mungkin kau bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dengan tunanganmu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun memekik tak percaya atas tawaran yang begitu murah hati. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Baek, kau tidak merepotkan. Kau bilang kau tinggal di sisi timur, kan? Dengan mobilku, paling lama hanya lima belas menit. Ayolah, Baekhyun. Jika aku tak menawarkan pertolongan, aku akan merasa seperti bajingan terbrengsek di planet ini."

Setelah beberapa protes yang lebih menjerat, Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk menerima tawarannya. Rahang Baekhyun menganga untuk kedua kalinya malam itu ketika ia melihat _Volkswagen_ hitam milik Chanyeol, harga kendaraan itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari seluruh gajinya dan Taeyeon digabung. Baekhyun terperangah oleh kemewahan mobil itu selama perjalanan, menjadi hiburan bagi Chanyeol.

Semenjak saat itu Baekhyun tak lagi merasa keberatan untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol, mencapai titik di mana ia terus duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang mengemudi setiap malam. Meskipun Baekhyun sangat senang untuk mengurangi waktu perjalanan pulangnya—satu jam sangatlah banyak—tapi ia tak juga pulang lebih cepat, berlawanan dengan kata Chanyeol. Malah, ia harus lembur lebih larut dari biasanya, menemani Chanyeol hingga pria itu siap untuk pulang. Terkadang, ia akan tertidur di sofa Chanyeol, hanya untuk dibangunkan oleh goyangan lembut tangan Chanyeol ketika sudah waktunya pulang. Namun Baekhyun lebih sering menunggu terus terjaga—dengan _the power of coffee_ —dan mengganggu Chanyeol hingga keduanya mencerminkan anak remaja idiot.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sembari bangun, sisa-sisa mimpinya membayangi pikirannya seperti film yang kabur. Baekhyun mengamati sekelilingnya yang gelap dengan kebingungan, memandangi jam di samping tempat tidurnya; 3:07 pagi. Selanjutnya, ia mendengar suara seseorang muntah-muntah di luar pintu kamarnya. Setelah menyadari ruang tempat tidur yang kosong di sebelahnya, ia melompat turun dari kasur, berlari ke arah munculnya suara itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Taeyeon!" Baekhyun menjerit panik melihat tunangannya meringkuk di atas toilet, muntah-muntah. " _Are you okay?_ "

"Uuugh," wanita itu merengut, menatapnya letih. "Seperti... mau mati..."

Baekhyun berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas besar air es. "Ayo minum ini," perintah Baekhyun, menekankan gelas itu ke bibir Taeyeon. Taeyeon menenggaknya sebelum meringkuk dan muntah lagi. Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya, mengelus punggungnya dan menghindarkan rambutnya yang terus jatuh ke wajahnya. Ketika semua itu berakhir, pasangan itu membersihkan tempat itu sebelum akhirnya _cuddling_ di sofa.

"Aku akan menelpon kantor, ijin sakit, dan menemanimu. Kita harus ke klinik umum." Gumam Baekhyun dengan rengutan.

"Aku tak bisa kerja hari ini," jawab Taeyeon lemah. "Tapi kau harus tetap pergi. Pekerjaanmu begitu penting...jangan khawatirkan aku, _I'll be okay._ "

"Tapi ini sudah ketiga kali kau muntah minggu ini," kata Baekhyun. Awalnya, Taeyeon mengira rasa mualnya itu berasal dari makanan yang ia makan di tempat kerjanya. Kedua kali, Taeyeon muntah setelah mencium masakan Baekhyun, reaksinya membingungkan mereka berdua karena makanan yang disajikan itu adalah makanan yang sering mereka makan. Dan lagi, Taeyeon benar-benar mudah letih di beberapa minggu terakhir, terkadang menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan tidur. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Taeyeon seperti ini sebelumnya, dan ia mulai merasa panik.

"Kita harus menemui dokter, Tae."

"Aku tidak butuh dokter. Ini mungkin Cuma virus di perut."

"Jika itu virus perut, kau harus mendapat perawatan yang tepat. Kau sudah sangat lemah. Jangan khawatirkan tagihannya nanti, tabunganku sudah mencukupi setidaknya untuk ini."

"Baek..."

" _Please_ , lakukan ini nuntukku." Pinta Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa berangkat kerja sambil khawatir kau bisa _collapse_ kapan saja."

Akhirnya, Taeyeon berjanji ia akan ke klinik jika Baekhyun pergi kerja. Setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, Baekhyun pulang ke rumah untuk mendapati Taeyeon duduk tanpa ekspresi di sofa, memandangi entah apa.

"Tae?"

"Hey, Baekkie," salam Taeyeon, matanya mulai menatap Baekhyun. "Kau mengagetkanku... Mengapa kau pulang cepat sekali?"

"Aku pulang lebih cepat untuk melihatmu, _babe_. Bagaimana kata dokter?"

Taeyeon sedikit ragu sebelum menjawab. "Aku benar, ini hanya hama perut."

"Tae..."

"Sungguh. Dokter bilang kesehatanku menurun karena aku tidak mendapat cukup istirahat. Itulah mengapa reaksiku sangat buruk terhadap infeksi."

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana cara membuatmu lebih sehat?"

"Aku..Aku hanya harus cukup beristirahat, sepertinya. Mengambil waktu rehat untuk menguatkan diri. _Hopefully_ , sistem imunku akan bugar kembali untuk melawan virus ini."

"Apa dokter tadi memberimu resep? Karena jika kau mengkhawatirkan soal uang, kita punya banyak—"

"Bukan itu." Jawab Taeyeon sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Baekhyun, yang kemudian mengalungi tangannya di tubuh Taeyeon, memeluknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun. _We'll be alright._ "

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Taeyeon benar. Meskipun masih terdapat sisa-sisa rasa mualnya, tapi Taeyeon pulih kembali hanya dalam seminggu. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang mengetahui tunangannya akhirnya kembali normal.

Satu hari, Baekhyun pulang ke rumah hanya untuk diterjang oleh _tackle_ Taeyeon yang nampak begitu _excited_ tepat di pintu masuk.

"Woah! _It's good to see you too_." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang menyesakkan, tangannya beranjak ke pinggul Taeyeon. "Ada apa?"

"Aku berhasil!" Taeyeon menjerit bahagia. "Oh, Baekhyun aku tak percaya aku mendapatkannya!"

"Dapat apa?" desak Baekhyun, kebingungan.

"Ingat _Ace of Spades_? _Lounge_ yang mewah di _Downtown_? Aku _interview_ di sana empat bulan lalu tapi mereka tak pernah memberi kabar."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengingat kembali pencarian kerja Taeyeon yang sangat _desperate_ persis setelah ia kehilangan pekerjaannya di bar.

"Aku tidak mengira mereka akan mengontakku lagi, karena sudah begitu lama. Tapi _out of nowhere_ , mereka menelponku tadi pagi dan menawarkanku sebuah posisi. Aku tak bisa percaya awalnya, kukira itu _hoax_. Tapi aku _double-check_ nomornya dan benar! Mereka meng- _interview_ -ku via telepon dan menerimaku _on the spot_!"

" _Seriously? Holy shit!_ " jerit Baekhyun mendengar berita itu. " _That's amazing!_ Aku sangat bangga padamu, Tae."

" _I know right?_ " Taeyeon balas memeluk dengan bahagia. "Mereka bilang salah satu penyanyi _back-up_ mereka berhenti tiba-tiba dan akulah yang pertama di _wait list_ mereka... Ini posisi _full-time_ , Baekkie. Dengan keuntungan pegawai dan lain-lain. Aku akhirnya bisa berhenti jadi _waitress_...akhirnya aku bisa bernyanyi lagi." Taeyeon mulai menangis.

"Tae.." jawab Baekhyun emosional.

"Akhirnya keadaan kita membaik." Taeyeon menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu begitu banyak, _but I really love you,_ Baekhyun."

Dipenuhi emosi, Baekhyun mencium lembut tunangannya. Taeyeon pun membalas ciumannya dengan tak sabar dan segera, pasangan itu beranjak ke kamar tidur, _falling passionately into each other._

.

.

.

Baekhyun seolah ditampar oleh berita baik lain di minggu berikutnya, ketika Chanyeol mengumukan bahwa dia akhirnya sukses membeli dan membereskan perusahaan yang kemarin dipermasalahkan untuk perluasan firma di Amerika. Sore itu, kantor begitu ricuh oleh anggota dewan dan asosiasi membombardir seluruh lantai, berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang pertama menyelamati sang CEO. Kyungsoo dengan diam menghampiri meja Baekhyun, memilih untuk menghindari kehebohan.

"Itulah para dewan," kata Kyungsoo pelan. "Mereka melawan Tn. Park setiap kalinya, tapi sekarang ketika ia berhasil, mereka tak bisa berhenti melemparkan diri padanya."

"Memang _impressive_ , yang dia capai." Kata Baekhyun dengan kekaguman di suaranya. "Perusahaan itu begitu ceroboh, kukira mereka tak akan pernah mau menjual. Aku tak yakin sihir apa yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan mereka."

"Tn. Park tidak meyakinkan mereka," koreksi Kyungsoo. "Ia menarik semua pemegang saham mereka, _starve them_ hingga semua aset mereka habis. Mereka terus menolak, jadi Tn. Park harus memaksa. Kali ini, ketika kita mendatangi mereka dengan setengah harga, mereka langsung menerima _on the spot._ "

Mata Baekhyun membelalak mendengar Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Chanyeol bekerja tanpa ampun untuk _close the deal_ , tapi detail ini begitu mengejutkannya. "Tapi...bukankah—"

"Ini pencapaian yang melawan moral, memang. Caranya tidak ideal, tapi hasil yang diinginkan akhirnya dapat diperoleh." Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. "Manajemen mereka mungkin membenci kita untuk beberapa waktu, tapi mereka akan baik-baik saja dengan waktu. Mereka harus, jika mereka ingin terus mempertahankan pekerjaan."

"Tapi pemilik itu tak memiliki hak lagi—dalam perusahaan Tn. Park sekarang, kan? Bukankah itu warisan ayahnya? Untuk benar-benar _push him out_ setelah membuat membuatnya bangkrut, itu..." Baekhyun mencari kata-kata sopan. "Itu tak benar."

Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo terdiam kaget oleh pernyataan idealistis Baekhyun.

"Takdir perusahaan sudah final di momen Tn. Park mendaratkan pandangannya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan perlahan. " _It was a modest establishment in the first place_ —untuk pemiliknya menolak dengan begitu saja...begitu naif. Apa yang Tn. Park lakukan mungkin keji, tapi inilah kenyataan dunia bisnis. Hanya yang kuat yang bertahan, dan terkadang, mereka bertahan dengan memakan yang lemah."

Baekhyun memberengut dalam-dalam, moralnya bertubrukan dengan kata-kata sinis Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Tn. Byun." Kata Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat, mulai beranjak dari meja Baekhyun. "Sudah larut, dan aku tidak begitu tertarik menyelamati Tn. Park. _So I'll see you tomorrow_."

Dengan itu, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kantor pun perlahan mulai sepi hingga akhirnya beberapa asosiasi terakhir tersandung-sandung ketika keluar, bau alkohol samar-samar tercium di udara. Untuk sesaat, lantai itu begitu sepi sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya, memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baek! Ke mana saja kau? _Come here and join me for a drink_."

"Dengan kehebohan sepanjang malam, aku kaget kau belum mabuk." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ragu sebelum berjalan menuju Chanyeol, kata-kata Kyungsoo masih teringat di pikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa untuk minum sedikit, malam ini adalah pengecualian. Ini, _have some of this_." Kata Chanyeol sembari menuangkan minuman dari botol yang nampaknya mahal, ke sebuah gelas. "Seseorang tadi membuka ini. Aku tidak begitu menyukai _champagne_ , tapi ini enak."

"Kelihatannya mahal," kata Baekhyun takut-takut, mengaduk cairan emas di gelasnya. "Kau yakin _it's okay for me to drink this?_ "  
" _Don't worry about it_ ," Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memberinya senyum tulus. "Aku sedang ber- _mood_ baik malam ini, jadi kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan," kata Baekhyun sebelum menenggak gelasnya. Mata Baekhyun nyaris terputar ke belakang kepalanya ketika cairan mewah itu menyeluncur di tenggorokannya, menghangatkan dalam dirinya. "Woah, ini _divine_."

"Tambah lagi kalau begitu." Kata Chanyeol, puas dengan reaksi Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menghabiskan botol ini kalau kau mau."

"Kuharap aku bisa," gerutu Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kerja sambil _hung over_ besok."

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, aku akan meliburkanmu." Tambah Chanyeol. "Aku akhirnya telah membuat _deal_ besar. _No more_ malam-malam lembur di kantor, _No more_ anggota dewan _on my ass_...sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk _enjoy ourselves._ "

Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol beberapa saat, mencari pertanda apapun di matanya yang dapat mencerminkannya dari hal-hal yang diklaim Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya, semua yang bisa Baekhyun lihat hanyalah kekaguman tulus di tatapannya. Menganggap usahanya sia-sia dan bodoh, Baekhyun meraih tangannya keluar, menghaluskan beberapa helai poni yang tak beraturan yang menutupi mata Chanyeol, seolah meminta maaf. Chanyeol menghela napas dan menyandarkan dirinya ke sentuhan Baekhyun, gerakan yang _cute_ itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Terbawa suasana, Baekhyun pikir—bukan untuk pertama kalinya—Chanyeol terlihat luar biasa tampan.

" _You look so beautiful right now_ ," gumam Chanyeol. " _Absolutely stunning_. Seperti malam itu di _lounge_.."

Baekhyun melepas tatapannya, takut atas sebersit gairah di mata Chanyeol.

"Sudah larut," kata Baekhyun, mulai menyadarkan diri. "Aku harus pulang."

" _Don't go_ ," kata Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. " _Stay with me tonight_."

Baekhyun merengut atas implikasi pria itu. "Chanyeol..."

"Tidakkah kau juga menginginkanku?" tanya Chanyeol memohon. " _I know you do_. Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu ketika kau menatapku."

Baekhyun seolah menelan dengan berat, tak mampu bertemu mata dengan Chanyeol karena rasa bersalah. Sebanyak apapun Baekhyun berusaha menyangkalnya, kata-kata Chanyeol menggenggam kebenaran. Isolasi Baekhyun dari Taeyeon seolah membuatnya frustrasi secara emosi maupun seksual, dan ketertarikan jangka panjang atas Chanyeol semakin intens semenjak keduanya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama. Terkadang pada waktu-waktu yang _desperate_ , Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sendiri menatap bosnya dengan kerinduan sebelum _turning away_ dengan rasa malu. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tahu dia harus membuat sebuah ending untuk perkembangan yang berbahaya ini. karena hatinya hanya untuk satu orang, dan untuk merasakan sesuatu—sekecil apapun—melawan itu adalah penistaan cinta mereka.

" _Stop it_ , Chanyeol." Protes Baekhyun, menghempas tangannya dari genggaman pria itu. "Aku sudah bertunangan!"

"Jangan gunakan alasan itu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu tak menghentikan siapapun di masa lalu."

Merasa dongkol atas kata-kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersusah-payah bangkit dari sofa untuk menjauh dari pria itu. "Siapa kau pikir diriku, seorang _slut_ tak bermoral yang akan mengangkangkan kakinya untuk setiap panggilanmu? Maaf jika aku memberimu kesan yang salah, tapi aku mencintai tunanganku lebih dari kesudianku untuk tidur denganmu." Kata Baekhyun, menguatkan ketetapan hatinya sembari memikirkan Taeyeon."

"Chan—Tn. Park, hubungan kita telah lama melewati batas profesional dan aku tak lagi nyaman dengan kenyataan itu. _I'll save us both_ dan akan _resign_ dari posisiku. _Please_ tunggulah surat pegunduran diriku di mejamu besok pagi."

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol terlihat begitu lemah Baekhyun merasa seperti telah menendang seekor anjing dengan kaki baja. Tapi rasa bersalah Baekhyun hanya sementara, ketika seluruh sikap tubuh Chanyeol berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam hitungan detik.

"Berhenti begitu cepat, huh?" kata Chanyeol, seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan aura dominan sedingin es batu sembari ia bangkit. Baekhyun melawan rasa ingin takut atas jarak Chanyeol yang seketika begitu dekat. "Aku harusnya tahu kau akan jadi sok dengan pekerjaan baru Taeyeon."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, tak yakin apa ia salah dengar. "Apa? Bagaimana—bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?"

" _Tell me_ , apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau dengar soal pekerjaan yang ditawarkan begitu saja untuk Taeyeon tiba-tiba? Dia hanya beruntung?"

"Aku—aku—" Baekhyun terbata ketika kesadaran seolah menyesap dalam tulangnya.

" _Lounge_ Suho bukanlah satu-satunya yang aku kuasai, Baekhyun. Dengan satu panggilan dariku, tunangan kecilmu akan dipecat _on the spot_ —seperti bagaimana dia diterima."

"Aku tidak percaya kau." Sangkal Baekhyun. "Itu _absurd_. Kau tak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu. Kau berbohong."

" _Use your brain_ , Baekhyun." Caci Chanyeol lagi. "Taeyeon bukanlah penyanyi yang buruk, tapi tak ada _organization_ yang akan mempekerjakan penyanyi hamil."

Dengan instan, Baekhyun merasa dunianya terhenti. _Shock_ , tak percaya, marah, ragu, gembira membanjirinya, memutar isi perutnya hingga ia merasa mual.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat.

"Tak ada _organization_ akan—"

"Bukan itu!" Baekhyun setengah tercekik, setengah menjerit. "Taeyeon hamil?"

Sesaat, Chanyeol ikut serta dengan Baekhyun dalam kesunyian _dumbfounded_ sebelum pria itu meledak dalam tawa yang menggetarkan.

"Oh, Baekhyun, _you're too much_." Jerit Chanyeol, nyaris mencuit dari tawanya. "Tunanganmu nyaris dua bulan hamil dan kau tak tahu?"

"Kau berbohong." Sangkal Baekhyun dengan gelisah. "Ia tidak...Ia pasti bilang—"

Baekhyun kemudian teringat rasa mual Taeyeon, peristiwa muntah-muntah, dan pakaian kebesarannya yang tiba-tiba bertambah banyak, mengingat penolakannya atas alkohol baru-baru ini, dan penolakan untuk mengecat kembali akar rambutnya yang menghitam, kebiasaan yang dulu selalu ia lakukan.

" _Jangan khawatir, Baek. Ini hanya virus perut."_

"Taeyeon memberi tahu lounge tentang kehamilannya di hari ia diterima." Ungkap Chanyeol setelah ia mengumpulkan dirinya sendiri, bergerak dengan rasa percaya diri karna tahu ia sudah menang. "Ketika perutnya besar nanti, ia akan cuti hamil. Sementara posisinya akan ditutupi sesaat oleh orang lain hingga ia kembali. _Tell me_ , Baekhyun, di muka bumi bagian mana kita bisa menemui _deal_ yang begitu luar biasa?"

"Kau tidak memiliki apartemen ataupun kendaraan." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang lebih lembut ketika ia melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun dari dekat. "Bagaimana kau berencana untuk membesarkan anak dengan kalian berdua pengangguran?"

"Kami akan mengambil pinjaman bank," ucap Baekhyun, berusaha menstabilkan suaranya yang gemetar. "Kami akan menemukan lebih banyak pekerjaan—kami akan mengatasinya."

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu itu tak akan terjadi." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, mengelus kulit yang dingin itu dengan lembut. "Suka atau tidak, kau butuh aku untuk bertahan, Baekhyun."

" _Please_ ," Baekhyun akhirnya hancur, bergetar. " _Please_ jangan lakukan ini."

"Jangan terlihat begitu takut, Baek. Kau mungkin membenciku saat ini, tapi kau akan datang padaku pada waktunya." Chanyeol menenangkan, seolah menghibur domba yang ketakutan. "Aku janji."

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di rumah, ia mendapati Taeyeon tertidur di sofa, menunggunya. Baekhyun bergerak dalam diam, mengendap-endap melewati _furniture_ untuk tak membangunkan tunangannya. Baekhyun diam tak bergerak untuk sangat lama, sebuah badai menghantam pikirannya sembari ia memandangi wajah tidur taeyeon yang damai.

Semakin ia berpikir, semakin ia menerti kenapa Taeyeon memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya darinya. Mereka tak punya tabungan jangka panjang, dan pekerjaan mereka, meskipun bergaji lumayan, tidaklah cukup di ekonomi yang tak stabil. Taeyeon adalah tipe orang yang memikirkan semua hal dan menyimpannya sendiri—ia mungkin menahan berita itu karena tak ingin menakuti Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun pedih membayangkan apa yang telah dilewati Taeyeon ketika tunangannya itu mendapati dirinya tengah hamil. Apakah ia merasakan syukur bahagia dan rasa takut luar biasa seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini?

Baekhyun membayangkan sebuah masa depan di mana mereka berdua melepas diri dari Chanyeol dan menghadapi dunia. Di skenario khayalan terbaik, mereka berdua akan bekerja sebagai penyanyi dan membesarkan anaknya sebagai keluarga berpenghasilan kecil. Di skenario terburuk, mereka akan memperbudak diri mereka sendiri dengan bekerja banyak pekerjaan sekaligus untuk menutupi semua tagihan, dengan kemungkinan mengabaikan anak mereka dalam prosesnya. Baekhyun mencapai kesimpulan di setiap skenario, mereka berdua sama-sama membutuhkan posisi pekerjaan mereka saat ini untuk menghindari masa depan yang penuh penderitaan dan kesuraman. Baekhyun memandangi kantung mata yang gelap di wajah Taeyeon, tubuh kurusnya semakin kurus dari bulan-bulan penuh kerja keras. Baekhyun tidak sadar ia menangis hingga ia merasakan beberapa tetes membasahi kepalan tangannya.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol benar. Baekhyun hanya punya satu pilihan jika ia ingin bertahan.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _-ybbaek-_


	3. TOLONG DIBACA!

**Dear readers-nim...**

 **Khususnya "guest"** **AntiBaekyeon**

 **Intinya gua shipper. Tapi gua netral. Mau ada nama Taeyeon juga gua biasa aja. Toh gue percaya sama apa yang gue shipp.**

 **Ini Bitterpill Chanbaek FF. Kalo gak percaya bisa baca aslinya aja yang masih english. Gua sebagai admin juga pasti ngotak lah sebelum translate mana yang kira-kira layak di post di akun Chanbaek mana yang tidak ;)**

 **Peran Taeyeon disini penting, buat jelasin jalan cerita. Kalau ga sabar nunggu adegan ChanBaek yaudah gausah baca;) Tulisan Huaner (Author asli) ini bagus banget dari plot sampai karakterisasi. Gausah review jelekin FF nya kalau Cuma lu nya aja yang bocah gak tahan liat nama"Taeyeon".**

 **Intinya disini gua Cuma kasih sebuah cerita yang benar-benar menarik plot nya. Gue gak permasalahin Cast nya, intinya ini FF Chanbaek. Terserah mau di baca atau engga. Setiap cerita pasti ada alur nya!**

 **Maaf kalau sedikit kasar, tapi bener-bener gua tersinggung sama komenan lu, daripada komen begitu mending abaikan FF ini**

 **From: Admin Ybbaek**


	4. The Consummation

**A/N: Daaaan sekarang aku persembahkan smut chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu (lol not really). Seorang pembaca menanyakan umur Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di chapter sebelumnya, jadi kupikir aku akan menjelaskannya di sini. Chanyeol berumur 27 tahun, sedangkan Baekhyun 25. Tidak terlalu "age gap", tapi Chanyeol lebih tua dari Baekhyun.**

 **T/N: WKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKK meskipun kubilang bakal update kalo komennya 150...tapi ku ingin memberikan kalian hadiah** _ **for having my back. I know that one person who had the audacity to bash me is the one who's utterly stupid and i have noone but myself to blame for being affected. I'm ok now tho, I won't read stupid comments anymore. FOR THOSE WHO KEEP MESSING AND SPITTING NONSENSE CAN FUCK THE HELL OFF I DONT FUCK WITH U.**_

 **WARNING FOR THIS CHAP: gratuitous smut, barebacking, undertones of dubcon/noncon, rough sex, and unsafe sex practices in general (re:barebacking)**

 **o)(o**

 **BITTER PILL (INDONESIA)**

 **o)(o**

Translated by © **ybbaek cbsky**

Original Story

Bitter Pill by **Huaner**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1060526/bitter-pill-angst-drama-exo-baekyeol-chanbaek-baekyeon

(spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2015 Huaner

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Pairing(s):

 **CHANBAEK, BAEKYEON**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk tunangannya, sekalipun itu berati ia harus tidur bersama bosnya, Park Chanyeol.

Genre: Cooperate AU, Angst, Drama, SMUT

Rate : NC -17

 **WARNING:**

Dubcon, rough sex, barebacking, orgasm denial, breath play, infidelity, violence, unrealistic depictions of cooperate life and night life in general

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol ke ruangannya saat ia tiba. Baekhyun mengunci semua pintu di belakangnya dan sempat berpikir untuk menutup kerai jendela juga, tapi menahannya karena takut menarik kecurigaan. Chanyeol memandangi asistennya dengan satu alis dinaikkan, bersandar pada mejanya.

" _I'll do it_ ," Baekhyun mematokkan pandangannya pada dinding di belakang bosnya, menghindari tatap mata.

" _Do what_?" Tanya Chanyeol, meskipun dia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengatakannya—untuk mengumumkan ketundukkannya _out loud._

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya, " _I'll sleep with you_!" Pekiknya.

"Ah, _you're a smart boy_ , Baek," kata Chanyeol akhirnya, puas. "Tunggu aku malam ini seperti biasanya, aku akan membawamu ke tempatku sepulang kerja."

"Malam ini?" Baekhyun terbata. " _S-so soon_?"

"Apa kau lebih ingin, _I take you right here and now_? Itu bisa diatur, jika kau tidak masalah para _co-worker_ mendapatimu telah ditiduri oleh sang bos ketika kau berjalan pincang keluar dari ruangan ini." Canda Chanyeol, setengah serius.

Baekhyun muak berada di ruangan CEO itu, dan berjalan keluar. Ia kira Chanyeol akan memberikan _more time_ baginya untuk mempersiapkan diri, tapi rupanya ia salah. Dalam 24 jam terakhir, Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia salah akan banyak hal tentang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya, meraih ponselnya, dan memanggil telepon rumahnya dengan jari gemetar.

"Halo?" Taeyeon menjawab setelah beberapa dering. Suaranya terdengar kacau, seperti baru bangun.

"Hey, _baby_ ," Baekhyun memberi salam, mengingat Taeyeon baru saja pulang dari _night shift_ di tempat kerja barunya. " _Sorry_ , apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak," Taeyeon berbohong, menahan kuap. "Mengapa kau menelpon? Apa sesuatu terjadi di sana?"

"Yeah, _it's_ —" Baekhyun menarik napas ragu. "Aku akan lembur malam ini, jadi jangan menungguku."

"Oke." Taeyeon tertegun sebelum bicara lagi. "Baekhyun, apa ada yang salah? Kau terdengar _a little...off._ "

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kata Baekhyun, terkejut dengan pengamatan tajam Taeyeon.

" _I'm not surprised_. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Caci Taeyeon.

"Tidak akan," jawab Baekhyun, menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya.

"Pembohong. Oh _well, I love you anyway_."

" _I love you too_." Baekhyun menutup telepon setelah itu, tak kuasa melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan tunangannya tanpa tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Malam pun datang, dan Baekhyun naik ke dalam mobil Chanyeol setelah kerja seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Kecemasan asisten itu semakin intens ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke ujung kota, jauh dan semakin jauh dari jalan-jalan yang ia kenali. Setelah perjalanan panjang, keduanya tiba di gerbang _multi-story complex_ yang Baekhyun asumsikan sebagai rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari parkiran ke _hallway_ yang benderang dan indah, berhenti di tempat yang nampak seperti dapur/tempat makan. Beberapa kabinet abu-abu yang mengkilap dan lemari es dari metal berderet di dinding, di antara alat-alat rumah tangga lainnya. Sebuah meja bertengahkan marmer terdapat di tengah ruangan, isinya dipenuhi dengan _mini-bar_. Baekhyun berdiri di ujung meja, menyembunyikan kegugupannya di bawah wajah yang diam.

"Tidakkah panas _under that thing_?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke jas Baekhyun sembari ia meletakkan miliknya di tengah meja. "Kau harus melepasnya."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berkuak, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan lengannya seolah melindungi diri.

" _What's wrong_? Merasa malu?" ejek Chanyeol, terdengar nada senang di suaranya sembari ia melonggarkan simpul dasinya. Baekhyun berjalan mundur ketika Chanyeol maju ke arahnya, berhenti ketika mereka _face-to-face._

" _I'll help, then._ " Gumam Chanyeol, meraih maju untuk menanggalkan kancing jas Baekhyun. Atmosfir di antara mereka retih akan ketegangan sembari kancing terlepas, satu per satu. Chanyeol menarik jas Baekhyun, membuangnya ke lantai.

"Lihat aku." Pinta Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk melihat pria itu.

"Baekhyun." Cobanya lagi, menekankan jarinya ke dagu Baekhyun dan menarik wajahnya. Mata Baekhyun terus menempel ke lantai.  
Chanyeol mencemooh. "Selalu sangat bersemangat. Aku suka itu darimu."

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke meja dalam satu gerakan tangkas. Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Baekhyun, akhirnya berhasil menemui mata asistennya yang membelalak.

"Kau terlalu tegang." Chanyeol point out, meremas kaki Baekhyun. "Kau begini sepanjang malam. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Nothing_." Baekhyun menggertak, kakinya menggelepar atas sentuhan Chanyeol. "Kau ingin meniduriku, kan? Cepatlah lakukan dan selesaikan."

"Aku tak bisa memuaskanmu jika kau melawan begini, Baekhyun. Katakan padaku _what's wrong_."

"Baekhyun." Desak Chanyeol tajam ketika Baekhyun terus saja diam.

Baekhyun bergetar di bawah nada memerintah Chanyeol sebelum ia akhirnya menyerah. " _I don't think I can do this_." Akunya cepat, topeng bajanya seolah hancur oleh stressnya yang menumpuk. "Aku terus memikirkan Taeyeon—bagaimana aku bisa menghadapinya setelah ini? Ya Tuhan, _I can't do this_. Kupikir aku mampu, tapi ternyata tidak. Tolong jangan pecat aku. Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau begitu tertekan, Baek. Kau harus _relax_. Ambil napas dalam-dalam—there you go." Chanyeol menenangkan, suaranya melembut atas pengakuan Baekhyun. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?" Jangan pikirkan Taeyeon ketika kau bersamaku. Hilangkan dia dari pikiranmu. Ini akan lebih mudah untuk kita berdua jika kau melakukannya."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali kau melihatku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai tenang.

"Ak—aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa," Chanyeol meyakinkan. "Ini hanya antara kau dan aku, ingat? Tidak ada orang lain yang perlu tahu."

Baekhyun menggigit dinding pipinya sebelum menyerah. "Kupikir kau tampan." Akunya lagi.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menghela napas. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku..."

"Jangan menahannya." Chanyeol terus menekan asisten mungil itu. "Ingat yang kubilang tadi. Jujurlah."

Baekhyun mengambil napas yang dalam. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol benar. Baekhyun sudah tahu dari awal jika ini akan terjadi, bahwa Chanyeol akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Di penghujung hari, _he was going to be fucked_ secara harfiah maupun kiasan, jadi mengapa tidak membuat prosesnya cepat dan sebisa mungkin tak terasa sakit...kan?

" _I thought you were hot. Really hot_." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi, pipinya memerah sembari ia mengingat kembali pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol. "Kenyataan bahwa kau begitu kaya untuk menyewaku sepanjang malam _turned me on_. Aku...Aku ingin kau membaringkanku _and fuck me_ , dengan masih mengenakan jas."

"Aku bisa melakukan itu," kata Chanyeol, kegembiraan tercermin di suaranya atas pengakuan Baekhyun. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Chanyeol..."

" _That's right_ , sebut namaku." Chanyeol bergumam. "Akulah satu-satunya di duniamu saat ini...hanya kau, dan aku."

Baekhyun terlarut dalam kata-kata manis Chanyeol, menutup matanya ketika pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya maju. Sepercik gairah terbersit di perutnya ketika ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan miliknya, hangat dan mendominasi. Baekhyun merespon dengan lemah, membersihkan pikirannya untuk fokus pada sensasi jasmaninya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah desahan lembut ketika ia rasakan lidah Chanyeol menjentik bibir bawahnya, meminta ijin masuk. Chanyeol mengerang ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menyesapkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat asisten itu. Keduanya terus melanjutkan ciuman penuh hasrat sampai Chanyeol melepasnya, menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual.

" _Fuck_ ," Chanyeol mengumpat, kehabisan napas. "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku telah menunggu untuk ini."

Baekhyun bernapas berat dari makeout yang intens. Mulutnya terasa gatal, merindukan bibir Chanyeol. Kali ini, Baekhyunlah yang maju, memagut mulut Chanyeol dalam _lip-lock_ yang panas. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia terbaring, melepas ciuman itu untuk mengecup leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat, tak nyaman dengan celananya yang menjadi begitu ketat di bawah perlakuan Chanyeol. Dengan satu gigitan terakhir, Chanyeol menjilat satu titik kecil yang memerah di leher Baekhyun sebelum mundur dan mengagumi hasil perbuatannya. Mata berkabut, bibir bengkak, dan kulit seputih susu yang dikotori dengan _fresh hickeys_ , Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar lezat di atas meja dapur. Menjadi semakin tak sabar dengan gairahnya sendiri, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun ke lengannya dan menuju kamar. Baekhyun memekik atas gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul pria itu agar tidak jatuh. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di atas kasurnya yang luas sebelum ia sontak merenggut pakaiannya sendiri, hampir membuat kancing-kancingnya lepas karena tak tahan. Baekhyun menganga melihat otot-otot Chanyeol, benar-benar kepanasan hingga ia mulai berkeringat. Baekhyun tak kuasa selain merasa kerdil akan dirinya sendiri ketika ia terbaring bugil di bawah Chanyeol, sebagian karena merasa dingin, dan sebagian lagi karena rasa malu atas tatapan lapar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya turun untuk mencium dada Baekhyun, poninya yang tak terarah menggelitik kulit asistennya sembari ia bergerak ke bawah. Baekhyun mulai mengantisipasi ketika Chanyeol bergerak mendekati penisnya, hanya untuk merasa kecewa saat Chanyeol membelok dan malah mengecup pahanya. Semakin terlihat jelas Chanyeol sengaja menghindari ereksi Baekhyun untuk menggodanya. Tak mampu menahan lagi, Baekhyun menyentak rambut Chanyeol, mendorong pria itu untuk bergerak naik. Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya, bangkit ketika Baekhyun melepas rambutnya dengan rengekan.

"Bersikap baiklah." Caci Chanyeol, sebelum mengasihani pria yang gelagapan di bawahnya. Chanyeol meraih laci di samping kasurnya, mengubrak-abrik sedikit sebelum kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil di tangannya.

" _Foreplay_ tadi mestinya sudah cukup." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum membuka penutup botol itu dan menyelimuti jari jemarinya dengan sejumlah lube, perlahan maju ke antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Sedikit lagi," Chanyeol menepuk paha dalam Baekhyun dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya yang kering. "Kita tidak ingin kau lebih terluka dari yang seharusnya."

Baekhyun menurut dengan kaku, hasratnya semakin menurun ketika ia mulai menyadari kenyataan tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Baekhyun merasa takut, mengepalkan tangannya pada sprei yang lembut sembari Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya. Sudah begitu lama semenjak ia yang menjadi pihak yang "menerima" dalam penetrasi seks, hingga benda asing yang menelusupnya terasa begitu aneh dan tidak nyaman. Baekhyun memekik ketika jari kedua menyambutnya, rasa sakit karna perentangan itu seolah menghantamnya seperti batu bata. Menyadari ketidaknyamanannya, Chanyeol memompa jari-jarinya dalam tempo yang pelan namun stabil, memberi waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk beradaptasi. Ketika ia mulai tenang, Chanyeol seolah menggali dengan jarinya, dan menekuk mereka ke atas, menstimulasi prostat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terguncang dan menangis gelisah, _pleasure_ seolah menghantamnya seperti kereta angkut dengan kecepatan penuh. Chanyeol melanjutkan pijatan prostat itu sampai Baekhyun gemetar kacau, memohon Chanyeol untuk menghentikan yang sedang dilakukannya untuk alasan yang sungguh berbeda. Chanyeol menambahkan jari ketiga ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sedang teralihkan, merenggangkan asisten itu hingga batasnya. Untuk Baekhyun, rasa sakit itu hanya memaku kenikmatannya, menambahkan tebing berbahaya pada hasratnya.

Memutuskan bahwa pemanasan itu sudah cukup, Chanyeol menarik jari-jarinya (menghasilkan rengekan penuh kesedihan dari Baekhyun) dan menuangkan banyak sekali _lube_ ke ereksinya yang telah tak sabar menunggu. Chanyeol mendesis sembari ia memberi dirinya sendiri beberapa pompa panjang, mengoleskan cairan itu dengan rata. Merasa jenaka, Chanyeol menggenggam penisnya dan menggosokkannya pada lubang Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar, menggoda pria di bawahnya itu lebih dan lebih lagi. Akhirnya, Chanyeol meluruskan dirinya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mulai mendorong dirinya pada asistennya itu. Baekhyun termegap sembari Chanyeol menelusup masuk, terdiam kaget.

"Tenang," tuntun Chanyeol, berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun gemetaran. "Saat ini, hanya aku di duniamu, ingat? Hanya aku."

"Hanya kau," ulang Baekhyun, dengan putus asa berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ini sedang terjadi. Ia benar-benar sedang melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol di belakang tunangannya. "Oh, Tuhan..."

"Sebut namaku." Perintah Chanyeol. "Sebut, Baek."

"Ch—Chanyeol."

"Benar." Gerutu Chanyeol, mendorong sedikit lagi. "Sebut lagi."

"Ah! Chanyeol!"

"Sekali lagi," Chanyeol membisikkannya dengan parau ke telinga Baekhyun. " _Say the name of the man who's fucking you right now_."

"Chanyeol—aaaangh!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol mendorong semua sisanya masuk, memenuhinya hingga ke ujung. Chanyeol mulai bergerak, menarik keluar perlahan sebelum menusuk masuk, menyentuk prostat Baekhyun dengan setiap sentakan pinggulnya. Baekhyun mulai meracau, di titik ini ia tak yakin apa ia sedang memohon Chanyeol untuk berhenti atau lanjut. Kenikmatan tak henti-hentinya mengalihkannya dari alam sadar, menciptakan pelarian yang manis bercampur pahit dari kenyataan. Disegarkan oleh tampilan erotis, Chanyeol menarik kaki Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke dadanya, hampir melipat Baekhyun untuk menusuk dengan sudut yang lebih dalam.

" _Stop_!" Pekik Baekhyun, mencuit atas posisi yang tak natural itu. "Kau akan menghancurkan punggungku—"

Chanyeol segera melonggarkan genggamannya, menyandarkan kaki Baekhyun di atas bahunya yang lebar. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut setelah semburan tadi, seolah meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya menahan kontrol. Baekhyun tercekat saat Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam gerakan yang pelan dan sensual, menggerinda lebih dalam untuk menstimulasi prostat Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mulai gemetar dari _over-sensitivity_ , tempo Chanyeol yang pelan menimbulkan penyiksaan yang benar-benar berbeda. Merasa putus asa, Baekhyun mendorong pinggulnya melawan Chanyeol, menyesuaikan kecepatan pria itu dengan semangat. Terkekeh atas perilaku haus Baekhyun yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun dan mempercepat gerakannya. Dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang dengan tak sabar menemui tiap tikaman Chanyeol, gerakan keduanya segera menjadi seperti sebelumnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Baekhyun merasakan otot perutnya mengencang dan kegelian di kakinya yang melengkung, mencerminkan orgasmenya yang akan tiba. Baekhyun segera meledak setelahnya, ketegangan di tubuhnya akhirnya membludak dan melepaskan gelombang kenikmatan. Chanyeol memompa dengan gairah yang meletihkan untuk beberapa menit, hingga ia meledak juga, merubuhkan dirinya di atas Baekhyun dengan gemetar setelah ia melewati orgasmenya. Ia menyondol lekuk leher Baekhyun, rambutnya yang gelap dan berantakan menggelitik kulit Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam begitu untuk beberapa saat, mabuk atas orgasme mereka yang kuat, sebelum Chanyeol bangkit untuk memandangi Baekhyun. Pipi Chanyeol merona, poninya menempel dengan dahinya, dan pupilnya yang gelap membesar, bak boneka. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya terlihat berantakan seperti Chanyeol. Ia yakin merasa demikian.

"Aku haus." Kata chanyeol, dengan suara parau. "Kau ingin air?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum Chanyeol merangkak turun dari kasur, menyeringai pada celana basah yang melekat di kakinya. Pria tinggi itu dengan cepat menyingkirkannya sebelum lanjut berjalan ke dapur. Chanyeol kembali dengan dua botol air. Ia memberikan satu pada Baekhyun sebelum menengguk miliknya sendiri dengan gesit, meremas plastik itu sebelum melemparkannya pada tempat sampah. Baekhyun minum dengan lebih pelan, tapi Chanyeol menungguinya hingga selesai sebelum menyambarnya lagi. Keduanya beraksi dua kali lagi sebelum Chanyeol, akhirnya puas, menggendong Baekhyun yang tak berdaya ke bathtub. Chanyeol duduk di belakangnya dan mencuci sperma kering dari rambut si brunet itu, berhati-hati untuk menghindari memar berbentuk jari di pinggul dan pinggang Baekhyun. Setelah keduanya berpakaian dan rapi, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya dan Taeyeon.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diam selama perjalanan pulang. Malah, ia bahkan tidak melihat pria di sebelahnya, memilih untuk terus memandang pemandangan di luar jendelanya yang kabur. Baekhyun bukan mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan sengaja. Ia hanya begitu mati rasa untuk peduli. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan pikirannya terasa berkabut, layaknya kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja melakukan _marathon sex_ dengan bosnya belum tercerna sempurna. Di belakang pikirannya, Baekhyun berandai-andai apakah ia _shock_ atas situasi yang ada.

"Kita sampai." Kata Chanyeol ketika ia menepi di apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergerak dengan autopilot, keluar dari mobil Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata.

"Baek, tunggu." Panggil Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menutup pintu, bersandar ke kursinya untuk memandang asistennya. "Jangan datang ke kantor besok. Aku sudah bilang pada Kyungsoo untuk memberimu libur. Gunakan itu untuk beristirahat."

"Oke." Jawab Baekhyun, samar-samar memproses kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Pergilah," tuntun Chanyeol lembut ketika Baekhyun terdiam. "Aku akan pergi setelah aku memastikan kau masuk dengan aman."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi. Memegang kata-katanya, Chanyeol pergi setelah Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya. Baekhyun menanjaki tangga ke unitnya, tubuhnya meneriakkan rasa sakit di tiap langkah. Ketika ia sampai di rumah, keadaan begitu gelap, menandakan bahwa Taeyeon sudah terlelap. Baekhyun terus berjalan ke kamar yang mereka bagi berdua, tapi membeku persis di depan pintu. Tak mampu memutar kenop di hadapannya, seberapapun ia memaksa dirinya.

Baekhyun sadar dengan perasaan yang hampa, bahwa ia tak bisa menatap Taeyeon, tak bisa tidur di sampingnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa; karena kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah menidurinya, dan ia menikmatinya _in the end_. Bendungan emosi yang ditimbun Baekhyun meledak, membanjirinya dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun melangkah mundur dari pintu dan berjalan memutar ke ruang tamu, meringkuk di sofa. Baekhyun terjaga sepanjang malam, terngiang sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di kulitnya.

 _To be continued..._


	5. The Aftermath

**Halo, terima kasih telah menunggu! Selamat menunggu lagi habis ini :p**

 **Enjoy!**

 **o)(o**

 **BITTER PILL (INDONESIA)**

 **o)(o**

Translated by © **ybbaek cbsky**

Original Story

Bitter Pill by **Huaner**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1060526/bitter-pill-angst-drama-exo-baekyeol-chanbaek-baekyeon

(spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2015 Huaner

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Pairing(s):

 **CHANBAEK, BAEKYEON**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk tunangannya, sekalipun itu berati ia harus tidur bersama bosnya, Park Chanyeol.

Genre: Cooperate AU, Angst, Drama, SMUT

Rate : NC -17

 **WARNING:**

Dubcon, rough sex, barebacking, orgasm denial, breath play, infidelity, violence, unrealistic depictions of cooperate life and night life in general

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

Baekhyun tersentak bangun, masih terbayang oleh mimpinya yang terasa begitu nyata. Baekhyun mengamati sekelilingnya dengan cepat, menjadi tenang setelah ia menyadari ia tak lagi di tempat tidur Chanyeol. Ia roboh karna kelelahan, dan kemudian menangkap cahaya cerah mentari yang menyusup masuk dari jendela ruang tamunya. Dari ujung matanya, Baekhyun mendapati sebuah _note_ kuning di atas _coffee table_ , penuh dengan tulisan cakar ayam. Mengambil _note_ itu dengan pening, Baekhyun membaca pesannya.

 _Kau masih tertidur ketika aku pergi, dan aku tak ingin membangunkanmu. Aku membuat sup tulang kambing semalam dan sisanya ada di kulkas. Jangan bekerja terlalu larut,_ I'll see you tonight _!_

 _-Tae_

Baekhyun membaca _note_ itu dua kali sebelum memahami bahwa tunangannya telah pergi kerja. Itu membuat ia harus berbohong tentang dua hal pada Taeyeon tentang malam ini—mengapa ia tertidur di sofa dengan masih mengenakan baju kerjanya, dan mengapa ia mendapat hari libur.

Baekhyun meremas _note_ di tangannya, memutuskan untuk bergerak dan mengalihkan dirinya sebelum ia menjadi gila. Baekhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan bekas tanda di tubuhnya sembari ia melepas pakaian. Baekhyun menghimbau dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan tentang semalam ketika ia menapakkan kaki di bawah _shower_ , tapi ia terpancing saat air menyentuh kulitnya. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun kembali ke _bathtub_ Chanyeol, pria yang lebih tinggi itu menciumi punggung lehernya sembari ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada ereksi Baekhyun di bawah air. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, penisnya mengeras atas memori yang kuat itu. Baekhyun memutar kenop _shower_ dengan kasar, mengatur temperatur air menjadi dingin. _The freezing shower_ tak kuasa melakukan apapun pada ketegangannya, dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan keras. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam rasa malu dan frustasi ketika ia meledak, mengusap kulitnya dengan gelisah agar segera meninggalkan kamar mandi secepat mungkin. Ia keluar dari sana lima menit kemudian, membalut pinggangnya dengan handuk dengan acuh sebelum beranjak dan merobohkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun terbaring tak bergerak cukup lama, air menetes dari tubuhnya dan membasahi sprei, sebelum merangkak ke bagian kasur yang biasanya ditempati Taeyeon, menenggelamkan diri pada baunya. Baekhyun telah menghindari Taeyeon tadi malam, tapi malam ini, ia tak menginginkan apapun selain untuk didekap dalam pelukannya, membutuhkan kehadirannya untuk mengisi lubang hampa yang telah diukir Chanyeol ke jiwanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan mata lebar, posturnya yang tegang mengendur ketika ia mendapati penampilan menyedihkan sang asisten junior. Pagi keeseokan harinya, Kyungsoo tiba di kantor hanya untuk menemukan meja Baekhyun tak berpenghuni. Satu setengah jam kemudian, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu dan mulai menelepon Baekhyun, namun tak bisa meraih pria itu baik dari ponsel maupun telepon rumahnya. Tepat ketika Kyungsoo mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mendatangi rumah Baekhyun, khawatir bila pria itu mengalami kecelakaan atau hal semacamnya, Baekhyun muncul di lantai itu, jasnya lusuh dan rambutnya berantakan. Kyungsoo telah mempersiapkan khotbah tentang betapa pentingnya tepat waktu dalam etika kerja, tapi terhenti setelah ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang kumuh dan tidak biasanya.

"Kau terlambat." Kyungsoo membuat pernyataan, mempersiapkan diri.

"Aku tahu, maaf." Gumam Baekhyun. "Aku ketinggalan bus pagi ini."

Kyungsoo tidak mempercayai alasan Baekhyun. Tak ada orang yang akan terlambat berjam-jam hanya karena tertinggal bus, tidak di kota metropolitan ini.

"Aku berusaha menghubungimu berkali-kali. Tak ada sekalipun panggilanku kau angkat." Lanjut Kyungsoo, mendesak meminta penjelasan. Sejujurnya, keadaan Baekhyun sekarang membuat Kyungsoo goyah—ia jarang melihat pekerjanya kembari dari _break,_ meskipun hanya satu hari, dan kembali dengan tampilan yang jauh lebih buruk dari ketika mereka pergi.

"Uh. Bateraiku habis." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan gelisah.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia menyerah. Sangat jelas jika Baekhyun tak akan memberikan jawaban sesungguhnya, dan Kyungsoo tidak berhak mencampurinya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memperingati Baekhyun akan konsekuensi untuk mencegah kejadian ini terulang lagi.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini, mempertimbangkan presensimu yang baik. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulang insiden ini lagi. Jika tidak, aku terpaksa akan menandainya di sistem kita—apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia merasa seperti di bangku sekolah lagi, diperingatkan oleh kepala sekolahnya karena terlalu sering membolos.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, merasa bersalah. "Jasmu lusuh, dan rambutmu—pergilah ke kamar mandi dan rapikan dirimu. Beristirahatlah jika kau butuh. Kembali jika kau sudah benar-benar siap bekerja." Ia memberi ijin, sebelum berbalik.

"Tunggu!" panggil Baekhyun. "Apa—apa Chanyeol akan ke sini hari ini? Karena tidak tertulis di jadwal..."

Kyungso mengerjapkan matanya atas pertanyaan aneh itu. "Tn. Park punya beberapa _meeting_ penting hari ini. Dia mungkin datang, tapi kemungkinannya sedikit."

"Oke," kata Baekhyun, menghela napas. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun berjalan ke toilet, bayangan matanya semerah darah di cermin. Kyungsoo benar; dia terlihat kacau. Malam sebelumnya, Taeyeon pulang dari kerja hanya untuk mendapati tunangannya pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Baekhyun membuat alasan, berkata bahwa ia meminta pulang lebih cepat untuk mengimbangi jadwalnya yang padat. Baekhyun menelan rasa bersalahnya sembari wajah Taeyeon yang menjadi cerah ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya dari beberapa bulan terakhir, pasangan itu bisa makan malam bersama di senja hari kerja, dan bahkan menonton sebuah film bersama di sofa. Baekhyun tertidur di lengan Taeyeon, hanya untuk terbangun mendapati sebuah selimut menutupi seluruh badannya, tanpa Taeyeon. Kecemasan Baekhyun kembali ketika ia menyadari hari liburnya telah berakhir, dan dia harus segera kembali bekerja. Baekhyun takut untuk menghadapi Chanyeol lagi, hanya karena ia tak tahu apa yang CEO itu akan lakukan. Akankah ia mengabaikannya seolah tak ada apa-apa? Akankah ia menjebaknya lagi? Baekhyun tidak siap untuk kemungkinan yang kedua—ia masih dihantui efek kesepakatan pertama mereka. Dengan pemikiran ini memenuhi kepalanya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan Baekhyun tak bergeming. Lima menit menjadi sepuluh, sepuluh menit menjadi dua puluh, dan segera, Baekhyun mengatur ponselnya ke mode diam untuk menghindari panggilan-panggilan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari sofa, memahami bahwa sia-sia untuk menunda yang tak terhindari.

Baekhyun mencipratkan air ke wajahnya, merapikan penampilannya di toilet khusus pegawai. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak perlu berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dalam jangka waktu dekat cukup menenangkannya perlahan. Baekhyun kembali ke kursinya, membersihkan pikirannya, dan mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan. Tak terasa langit menjadi gelap. Dalam kecerobohannya, Baekhyun tak sengaja menggores jarinya sendiri dengan kertas saat ia sedang menata beberapa brankas. Mengumpat, ia membungkuk untuk mencari _band-aid_ di lemarinya yang berantakan, yang tersusun di paling bawah. Baekhyun membatu ketika ia berdiri kembali, menatap kedua mata hitam Chanyeol. Sang CEO bahkan masih bermantel—sangat jelas bahwa ia baru saja melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

"Ch-Chanyeol," Baekhyun menganga, mengerjapkan matanya dalam tatapan bosnya.

"Hey," salam Chanyeol dengan suara lembut.

"Kukira—kukira kau takkan masuk hari ini."

" _Meeting_ ku berakhir lebih cepat, jadi aku kembali untuk menyelesaikan beberapa _file_." Mata Chanyeol begitu lebar ketika ia memandangi Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku mendengar soal kejadian pagi ini."

"Yeah, aku ketiduran. Tertinggal bus."

" _Sleep is good_." Tekan Chanyeol. "Apa kau cukup beristirahat di hari liburmu?"

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menghela napas, menampilkan sebuah senyuman kecil. " _I'll see you tomorrow, then._ " Chanyeol terdiam di meja Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali ke ruangnanya. Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak, kesulitan untuk memahami interaksi yang baru saja terjadi. Ia sangat yakin CEO itu akan menjebaknya lagi atau setidaknya menegurnya untuk insiden tadi pagi, bukan untuk menanyakan keadaannya dengan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kekhawatiran, di suaranya. Mungkin ia telah salah mengkalkulasi situasi.

Apakah hubungan mereka memang hanya _a one-time thing?_ Baekhyun mungkin saja mempercayainya, jika ia melewatkan sebersit gairah dan hasrat di mata Chanyeol tepat sebelum pria itu memberungut, mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berbalik berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Kecurigaan Baekhyun terbuktikan ketika Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun ke ruangannya beberapa hari kemudan dan memojokkannya ke sofa . Baekhyun menolak untuk melakukan seks dengan bosnya di kantor, meskipun sebagian besar pegawai sudah pulang dan seluruh lantai itu kosong kecuali mereka. Penolakan Baekhyun memudar menjadi gerutu tak keruan ketika Chanyeol, menyeringai licik, berlutut dan mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang asistennya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di rambut Chanyeol, kedua pahanya mengepit erat di bahu bosnya sembari Chanyeol mengulumnya. Baekhyun menggigit lengannya sendiri untuk menahan erangannya, bagian yang lembut dan panas di penisnya seolah memuncratkan bintang-bintang. Baekhyun meledak dengan sebuah rintihan, bergetar dalam ekstasi sembari Chanyeol terus menghisapnya melewati orgasmenya. Chanyeol menampung sperma Baekhyun di mulutnya sambil ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan memagut bibirnya, memautkan keduanya dalam ciuman mulut terbuka. Chanyeol tertawa ketika Baekhyun meringis, hidungnya berkerut ke atas menggemaskan karena merasakan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun setelah itu, menyetubuhinya lagi dengan pelan dan lembut di atas sofa kulit.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mendeskripsikan beberapa minggu setelahnya sebagai sebuah rutinitas dari susila kegiatan gelap. Chanyeol tiap harinya akan memanggil Baekhyun ke ruangannya seusai kerja, selalu dalam perjuangan untuk menyentuh asistennya. Di lain waktu, Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya, menggoda dan memuaskannya hingga Baekhyun kesulitan untuk mengingat namanya sendiri. Beberapa kali, Chanyeol akan terbaring di sebelahnya setelah sesi yang intens, terpuaskan dan siap untuk tidur, hanya untuk dibangunkan dengan goncangan keras di bahunya, memaksa untuk diantar pulang. Awalnya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk membiarkan dan bahkan mengabaikan permintaan Baekhyun, namun akhirnya mengalah ketika Baekhyun dengan jelas menunjukkan ia takkan memperbolehkannya beristirahat. Chanyeol sering bangkit dari kasurnya dengan _mood_ yang buruk namun tetap menurut, menggerutu sembari ia memakai asal kaos dan jeans, bersiap mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Satu hari, Chanyeol menekan Baekhyun ke mejanya di siang bolong, mengunci pekikan pria itu dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun nyaris terkena serangan jantung pertama kali itu terjadi, bersikeras mendorong dada bosnya dan melihat-lihat ke belakang bahunya, takut jika salah satu _staff_ di lantai itu memasuki ruangan dan menemukan hubungan gelap mereka. Penolakan-penolakan Baekhyun tak bisa diredakan meskipun Chanyeol tak hentinya meyakinkan bahwa pintu-pintu itu terkunci dan takkan ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar mereka menembus dinding kedap suara. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun saja, menekan setiap titik di tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun luluh di tangannya. Terkadang, Baekhyun akan berhasil untuk tetap diam, terlepas dari beberapa rintihan yang tergelincir dari mulutnya tiap Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan tepat. Di lain kalinya, bagaimanapun, kenikmatan itu meluap-luap hingga Baekhyun tak mampu menahan desahannya yang keras. Kegagalan Baekhyun untuk menjaga suaranya hanya malah lebih menyenangkan Chanyeol. Sang CEO akan dengan sengaja ikut bekerja sama, menyumbat mulut asistennya dengan sebuah dasi di mulutnya sebelum ia _pounded the life out of him_ di atas meja. Di akhir bulan, keduanya telah membaptis semua permukaan di ruangan Chanyeol—sofa, meja, dinding, dan bahkan karpet—dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih mahir dalam menyembunyikan hubungan gelap itu, _better than ever_.

.

.

.

Kamar mandi yang luas dipenuhi dengan uap panas dan tebal. Baekhyun menggoncangkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang, air berpercikan sambil ia mengendarai Chanyeol di _bathtub_. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dalam _euphoria_ , tetesan uap bergulir turun dari pipi merah mudanya sembari ia menggerinda ereksi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerutu atas gerakan Baekhyun, menggenggam pinggulnya untuk membantu mengarahkannya. Baekhyun mendesis, pinggulnya bergerak tergagap sembari jari-jari besar Chanyeol menusuk kulitnya.

"Jangan mencengkeram terlalu keras," Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak ingin Taeyeon melihat bekas-bekasnya." Baekhyun nyaris membeberkan segalanya ketika Taeyeon mempertanyakan memar ungu di tulang ekornya tadi pagi, dikarenakan satu sesi liar ketika Chanyeol menyetubuhinya di atas meja marmer di dapurnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin ia melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol, mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia masih kesal ketika Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkannya membuat _hickey_ dua minggu lalu.

"Jika ia tahu tentang kita, ia akan meninggalkanku dan kau takkan punya apapun untuk mengancamku, takkan bisa menahanku lagi, kan?" katanya lagi. "Jika kita ketahuan, semuanya berakhir." Katanya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih pelan, menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol membeku untuk sedetik, sebelum menarik Baekhyun ke dadanya.

"...kau benar." Kata Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol, tak yakin harus berbuat apa di tengah pelukan yang agak asing namun intim itu.

Dengan itu, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia berlutut dan menungging, dan menerobosnya dengan kasar dari belakang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat ketika ia tiba di apartemennya sore itu, kunci berdentingan kencang saat ia melemparnya ke meja. Baekhyun keletihan sampai ke tulangnya, punggungnya terus kesakitan dengan tiap gerakan. Malam ini merupakan salah satu malam terliarnya—Chanyeol kesal entah mengapa, dan tubuhnya harus membayarnya. Itu adalah salah satu malam di mana Baekhyun terus mempertanyakan apakah ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan bertahan dengan Chanyeol. Seksnya luat biasa, meskipun Chanyeol kasar, dan gajinya menjaganya dan Taeyeon untuk mampu bertahan, tapi Baekhyun selalu dihancurkan oleh rasa bersalah ketika gelora itu memudar. Cara Chanyeol memenuhi semua kebutuhannya saat seks dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut setelahnya hanya memperburuk keadaan. Membingungkan Baekhyun, dan lebih parah lagi, mencegahnya membenci pria itu.

Tiba-tiba, lamunan Baekhyun terputus ketika Taeyeon keluar dari pintu kamar, menghidupkan lampu.

"Taeyeon!" ucap Baekhyun terkejut. "Sedang apa kau larut begini?"

"Apa lagi yang kulakukan? Menunggumu, bodoh." Kata Taeyeon sambil ia melingkarkan selimut tebal di kedua bahunya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Stop!" Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang ketika Taeyeon menyentuh kopernya. Tepat sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol menyeretnya ke kursi belakang dengan mencengkeram kerahnya, dan memberinya oral seks. Baekhyun tak ingin Taeyeon mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol di badannya.

Taeyeon membeku, menatapi Baekhyun kebingungan. Baekhyun langsung menyesalinya, hatinya mendenyut pedih melihat sebersit rasa sakit di mata Taeyeon.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud meneriakimu." Katanya mengintrospeksi. "Hari ini begitu berat dan hanya..." Ia menelan ludah. "Aku hanya benar-benar butuh mandi sekarang."

"Oke," kata Taeyeon, akhirnya menyadari ketegangan yang ada. "Aku punya beberapa berita untukmu, dan aku rasa ini tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku akan ada di sofa... _come join me_ sehabis mandi."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mencaci dalam hati ketika ia menutup pintu, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena meneriaki tunangannya. Baekhyun mandi dengan cepat, bertekad untuk _make it up_ pada Taeyeon. Mungkin ia bisa membawanya ke restoran mewah. Pasangan itu telah lama tak makan malam bersama.

Baekhyun melangkah ke ruang tamu sepuluh menit kemudian, air bergulir dari poninya dan menetes ke kerah jubah mandinya. Taeyeon duduk di sofa, memandangi sesuatu di tangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun ketika ia duduk di sebelahnya, perlahan menyembunyikan benda itu di belakangnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah." Jawab Baekhyun. "Tae, yang tadi—"

"Kau kerja lima belas jam sehari, aku mengerti." Kata Taeyeon, mengabaikan permintaan maaf Baekhyun. "Kita semua menjadi monster di titik itu. Dan jangan katakan padaku jika kau lupa setiap kali aku meneriakimu sepulang kerja dari restoran."

Terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil atas memori itu. Taeyeon selalu tahu bagaimana untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik... meskipun ketika ia tak pantas mendapatkannya.

Taeyeon tersenyum balik untuk sesaat sebelum menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang besar." Mulainya, seluruh air wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Mata Baekhyun membesar sambil ia mengangguk, mendesak tunangannya untuk melanjutkan.

Taeyeon mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri sebelum berbicara.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir, kau mungkin menyadari beberapa... perubahan pada diriku. Aku berhenti minum anggur di _weekend_. Aku tak lagi mengecat rambutku. Sebulan terakhir aku beristirahat jauh lebih banyak dari yang biasanya aku lakukan dalam setahun.. dan yang paling tak nyaman, kita telah lama tak berhubungan intim." Kata Taeyeon dengan sedikit merona dan cemberut. "Yang terakhir mungkin memang kesalahanku, karena aku selalu menggunakan _sweater_ di akhir-akhir ini. Poinku adalah, semua perubahan ini terjadi karena suatu alasan. Dan alasan itu adalah..."

"Aku telah hamil tiga bulan." Taeyeon mengumumkan, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata untuk sesaat, tak yakin bagaimana harus merespon. Ia tahu ia harusnya terkejut, kegirangan, atau bahkan gelisah, tapi ia telah menyerap berita kehamilan Taeyeon dari sebulan lalu, karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersadar, ketika wajah Taeyeon mulai sedih atas reaksinya yang begitu hambar.

" _That's great!"_ Baekhyun memekik, memeras genggaman Taeyeon yang mulai melonggar.

"Hanya... itu?" Taeyeon tergagap, terkejut atas penerimaan secara langsung dari tunangannya atas berita yang akan mengubah kehidupan mereka. "Kau tidak... menyesal sama sekali?"

"Mengapa aku harus?" Jawab Baekhyun. "Kita akan memiliki bayi. Itu hal yang baik, kan?"

"Kau tidak... kau bahkan tidak marah padaku? Karena menyembunyikannya darimu selama ini?"

"Kau pasti memiliki alasan," jawab Baekhyun pengertian. Seperti yang ia katakan, Baekhyun memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkan kehamilan Taeyeon. "Aku mempercayaimu, Taeyeon."

"Ya Tuhan, kau menangani ini dengan baik." Taeyeon terkagum, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. "Mungkin aku _overthink_ lagi, huh?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendekap Taeyeon ketika bahunya mulai bergetar. Baekhyun mengelus rambut Taeyeon pelan, seperti yang Taeyeon suka.

"Maaf, aku pikir—" kata Taeyeon, berusaha menahan air matanya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, oke?" Baekhyun menenangkan, mengetahui persis Taeyeon trauma ditinggalkan. "Kaulah wanita yang kucintai, dan sekarang, ibu dari anakku. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu." _In a way_ , pernyataan Baekhyun merupakan sebuah penguatan untuk dirinya sendiri juga.

Taeyeon hanya gemetar makin keras atas ketulusan di suara Baekhyun.

"Kehamilan ini membuatku sangat emosional akhir-akhir ini," Taeyeon melepas pelukan itu, menyeka ujung matanya. Taeyeon meraih dari belakangnya, sebuah foto berukuran medium yang gelap.

"Aku ke dokter untuk _ultrasound_ hari ini dan memfoto ini." Jelasnya. "Ini bayi kita, Baekhyun. _It's a boy_."

Baekhyun memandangi titik putih kecil di tengah foto itu dengan keheranan. Ia sudah bisa melihat kepala, lengan, dan bahkan hidungnya. Dengan foto itu, kehamilan Taeyeon tak lagi menjadi sebuah berita yang meragukan, tapi menjadi kenyataan yang kokoh. Bayinya ada di dalam rahim Taeyeon saat ini. Bayinya. Sebuah kehidupan kecil yang rapuh yang ia ciptakan bersama orang yang ia cintai. Taeyeon mengangkat _sweater_ -nya dan meletakkan telapak tangan Baekhyun di pusarnya. Kehangatan yang menggelitik seolah terpancarkan ke jari-jari Baekhyun, menghubungkan kehidupan di dalam sana dengan sentuhannya.

"Katakan hai pada ayahmu, _baby_ Byun." Kata Taeyeon sebelum menatap Baekhyun. "Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, Baekkie."

Atas pernyataan Taeyeon, Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang dan cinta hingga hatinya sakit. Tak pernah di hidupnya ia begitu tenggelam dalam kebutuhan untuk melindungi dan menjaga. Dengan segera, semua keraguan Baekhyun sirna dari pikirannya. Ia akan menafkahi keluarganya bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun ia akan hancur dalam prosesnya.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
